<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Guard. by DesuVult123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425991">Black Guard.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123'>DesuVult123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Female dominant sex, Femdom, Fluff, Happy Sex, Harems, Lot's of fluff, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, crack story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Switched at birth, Ruby Rose and Bleiss Schnee never met their real mothers. Not really, switched after a traumatizing incident, and made to grow up across the worlds as Ruby Schnee and Bleiss Rose, the two meet at Beacon where a certain blonde hunter on a scholarship learns that between, teaching, combat class with his far superiors, bloodthirsty criminals and literal monsters form the darkness the most dangers thing just might be the women in his life instead...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Bleiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Summer Rose would admit to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling as good as the day that she became a mother. Hours of painful labor, horrible cramps and even yelling at Tai something that she would rather never repeat she had given birth to four and a half pounds of bawling joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruby. That is going to be your name. I am going to call you Ruby ok?" Summer asked her head slick with sweat her cooing ball of joy looked up at her arms outstretched her silver eyes still winking the birthing liquids off her eyes as Summer wiped off some of the residual liquids from her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a beautiful name dear. I know that you and Ruby are going to be best friends." Tai said his hand still wrapped in the brace that the nurses had to put on after his beloved wife almost broke it.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Thanks... sorry about your arm... I... I got a bit carried away with it." Summer said smiling up as Tai shook his head ignoring the feeling of cracked bones as he coughed once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing babe, just don't do it again ok? I don't know how to take care of Yang when Raven is barley coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>visit</span>
  </em>
  <span> her on the week and if she can't play with her dad because of his broken hand... well she's Raven's daughter you know?" Tai asked memories of his baby girls already infamous tantrums fresh in his mind as Summer sighed cooing Ruby in both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't Worry Tai, we are going to just fine. As long as we keep this going? Nothing is going to stop us." Summer said kissing Ruby on her forehead the baby let out a soft sound before her eyes shut and she finally let her first sleep in this world take her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH!" A  shrill scream filled the pure white operating room as one last feminine scream followed by a child's wail filled the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok! It's ok! You did it!" Willow paused as she looked up the final pangs of birth had taken her, who could believe it, twins! Twins of all things had come to her, and now as she looked down at the newest addition to her life a baby eerily similar to the one in her other hand a small bundle of screaming pale flesh with eyes that were like freshly spilled blood looked back into her as she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weiss..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You called our other daughter that dear," Jacquees said timidly Willow shot him a look to freeze Vacuo as he gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dolt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know what I did and yes... I did call the other one Weiss... this one will be... Bleiss..." Willow said the vast amount of drugs that had been pumped into her system to make the birthing process as natural as possible had maybe made her judgment not as firm as it should have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um dear not to sound rude or anything but that name is a bit-" The look Willow gave Jacquees was enough to make him shut up in a moment as she growled at her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The name I gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter is absolutely perfect and unless you want to tell me now when I am in the worst pain of my life because of you I will add, which I do. And I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>stress</span>
  </em>
  <span> this enough if you try to tell me something about this name you will regret it. You do know this right honey?" Willow asked smiling as she glared at her lover. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes dear. I understand." Jacquees said wiping his dark hair, his initial bid to take over the SDC from the inside had failed miserably. And if he was being honest it might not be that bad now that he thinks about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this is all for the best. Maybe it is better she takes the reigns of the company, I can just stick in the back enjoy her company stay out of her wrath and make sure that I can live in luxury while she does all the hard work. That sounds good, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jacquees thought he already had one daughter with his wife and he wondered how Winter would take to suddenly having two new sisters to look after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she seemed excited at the fact that she was having a sister or two. Maybe this will all turn out to be a learning experience for her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jacquees thought as he backed away the woman was glaring at him before the crying babies drew her attention back to them. Weiss and Bleiss either still traumatized at being tossed into the world and still raging at leaving the warmth of their mother's stomach wailed as they cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh be calm, both of you. You do not have to be this loud." Willow said as she pulled both of her new daughters to her chest. Weiss and Bleiss still cried their small arms reaching out to their mother's chest, the swelling breasts still ready to give milk to the young ones sagged in her tight business suit top as she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will make sure that the both of you have a life above the rest of the world. You two were born as Schnee's and you are going to live a life that will represent that you hear me? I am going to make your lives as easy and loving as I can. This is a promise to you ok?" She asked both girls wailed up at her both acting as she had just damned them to the mines as she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Typical. Your older sisters were like that when she was younger. I hope that you will both come to realize that I am only doing this because I love you." Two more wails that made her want to plug her ears escaped her daughter's throat as she cooed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, there let it all out. Get your screaming out now because after today? You two are going to have the best life that money can buy and soon? Soon you will know what real </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take her." Summer said still wiping the tears off her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure babe? I know that this is a big step but are you sure that you are ready for this? Emotionally?" Tai asked as Summer looked down at the adoption forms. It had been two years since she lost Ruby...her baby girl died in the Grimm attack at Mantle and now? Now Summer was finally about to move on from that awful day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I want this one. Please I know that she can make a perfect daughter. She... she's not Ruby and she will never be Ruby, but I don't want that. I had my time with Ruby..." Summer gripped her thighs tears falling from her face as red eyes blinked up at her from a couch across the room as her future daughter coughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had my time with my daughter and even if it was terribly cut short I won't let that impact the care that I will give my new one. I want her. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> her." Summer said signing her name as Tai sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I will back you up babe. You know I will." Tai said as he cosigned, as he did the adoption agent nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. You both are well-trained hunters and huntresses. I see no reason why you can not both raise a child in a loving home. I give her to you. She has been traumatized and does not often speak, she has given us nothing but a first name and that is it. I hope you can take care of her."<br/>
"We will do our best."<br/>
"Very well... Bleiss? Are you ready to go home?" The child blinked twice before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She really does not talk much..." Tai said as Summer smiled and stood to walk to her new daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok." Summer said walking over to the small frightened child she put her hands on Bleiss's cheeks as she blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to go home?" Summer asked as Bleiss gulped loudly before she finally began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span> now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go. She is yours now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, Klein. I know that this was... not orthodox but I am glad that you are helping me with this." Willow said as she looked down at her new daughter, the explosion that had claimed Bleiss had left a hole in her heart to wide that she was sure that she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> fully heal from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been broken by the death of her daughter even with two more and a recently born son the lack of a daughter in her life had led to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>claiming</span>
  </em>
  <span> this small child that had been abandoned in the chaos of the Grimm attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her name was Ruby, we found no last name on her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find no last name on her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. As you say, there will be no searches for her family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. They left her for dead they do not deserve her. Now, do they Ruby?" Willow asked poking the small adorable girl who giggled weakly, the infant looked up at Willow and whimpered as she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a Schnee now Ruby. Ruby Schnee, I hope you are ready for the responsibility of it..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Ok, Jaune you can do this, just walk out and put your best foot forward, you do that and you will be ok." Jaune said as he walked out of the bullhead, he had no idea how he was going to make it in Beacon. He barely got into here on a damn scholarship but now? Now he had no idea if he was going to really make it in Beacon or he was going to die to a Grimm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok Jaune you can do this, I know you can do this all you have to do is act naturally. Do that and you are going to be ok!" He said as he walked toward the ship let out the mass of students before it as they all mulled about no one saying much to him luckily as he meandered through the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mass of humanity seemed to mostly ignore the blonde in their midst, he was grateful for the fact. He was already far below everyone in terms of skills and he was just trying to get through his life as low key as possible until he trained enough so he could hold his own-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch out! Look where you are going!" A shrill voice said as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch! Move your shit the fuck out of my way!" A louder feminine voice said as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck, you do this on your own sis. K?" Jaune turned as a tall blonde that had a nice figure walked away from the source as a tall girl with a starkly contrasting figure, deep black hair that seemed to mimic ink and eyes like blood glared down at a smaller girl with silver eyes dressed in a sharp white dress, with red hair with black tips and a small crimson tiara on the top of her head huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look out! And watch your language!" The small girl yelled poking up at the bigger one who looked ready to take a swing at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here you little-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Remember what mom would say!" The taller blonde said as the one with dark hair winced, she gripped her nails into her fists so fiercely that Jaune thought she would bleed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I am trying to tell you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was watching where I was going, and I would like it if you would not be so pretentious towards me ok?" The beautiful girl with black hair asked as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me!? I do not know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are but my name is Ruby Schnee! And I do not get out of the way for people they get out of the way for me!" Ruby said pouting slamming down her foot and glaring at the black hair and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Yang! I fucking tried, I'm going to deck her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god.... do what you want! Don't die!" The blonde Yang shouted as Ruby coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? You are going to let her attack a Schnee!? Get back here you blonde bimbo and help me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you are going down!" Bleiss yelled knocking down on of the massive metal boxes behind Ruby allowing a cloud of thick red dust to fly out as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You idiot! That is fire dust! What are you thinking!?" Ruby shouted as the other girl took a deep breath and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a fuck what is but.. but.. achoo!" She sneezed as the world around them turned into a massive ball of fire as both vanished into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I don't think that they liked that." Jaune said as the girls vanished in flames as he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I better help," Jaune said as he walked to the flames and groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow... why me?" Bleiss asked as she felt her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She felt like she had when she had her first hangover all those years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked once and that annoying bitch Ruby? Was that the name of the girl? The one that was yelling at her was still on top of the crater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck did you just say?" Bleiss asked as Ruby growled, she planted her foot on the ground as she almost spat on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fool! Idiot! bastard! You almost hurt me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you are a huntress in training, what do I care?" Bleiss asked as Ruby huffed her cheeks puffing out as- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You... you look like my mom..." Bleiss said as Ruby had a disturbing look to what Summer might have looked like as a child but-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer was never that much of an asshole though. No way she is related to her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sure your mom must be beautiful! But I wish she had taught you how to not blow people up when you just meet them!" Ruby shouted as she turned away and huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well fuck you too." Bleiss spat already groaning in pain, she really wanted a drink. No scratch that she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> drinks, with Yang in a club with music where she could curse spit and shout at the top of her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Um... do you need some help?" A voice said as Bleiss yawned nodding as she shot out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure do, fuck it pull me up and I'll give you a date if you like," Bleiss asked as she was pulled up Bleiss turned to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, do you need some help? Your eyes are all wide..." Jaune asked as the girl's jaw dropped, her eyes went wide as saucers as she looked Jaune up and down and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need your pelvis broken?" Bleiss asked licking her lips as Jaune coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm asking you for sex, you wanna have it? With me? Now? And a lot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit he is so hot!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss thought as her eyes shimmered, blonde hair, blue eyes buff chest!? He was just like her dad! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bleiss Rose gulped she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a daddy fetish her Elektra complex had been a focal point of many of her court-mandated therapy appointments had led her to say or well lie about the fact that she was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to fuck her adopted father and not go our harassing any other boy in Patch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I am not in Patch right now. I am in Vale with no Patch court can hold jurisdiction! Especially since we are on a hunting academy and not in any official Vale area! So!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss licked her lips as she fixed her down cock pony with a burning look that made him shiver with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um... are you ok? You are looking at me like you are hungry-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hungry? Are you hungry?" Bleiss asked taking the offensive instantly. Summer Rose had taught her how to take what she wanted and Bleiss knew how to instigate her attack!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um? Kind of? Not really I mean I can eat-" Jaune froze as Bleiss? Took her hands and put on of his hands on his chest an act that instantly made Jaune freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So soft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he felt his first pair of breasts not attached to a sibling who had tried to suplex him when he turned away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune's mind short-circuited feeling a pair of breasts even through her shirt made him gasp as- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Well if you are hungry." Bleiss grinned as she took his other hand and put it down the front of her skirt, pulling it to something </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can have my panties off in a second and make sure you have a full meal if you want." Bleiss hissed as Jaune let out a gulp!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There you go. I'll have you eating out of the palm of my hand then I'll have you eating out me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just met you!" Jaune shouted backing off his hands flew up as he did a mock surrender. "Um! Not to say that you are not pretty or anything! I mean you are drop-dead gorgeous! But! I mean! I just met you and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just say that I am gorgeous?" Bleiss asked twirling a bit of her long hair blushing as Jaune nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are easily one of if not the most beautiful women that I have ever met in my life." Jaune blurted out faster than he could stop. Bleiss grinned a wicked smirk on her face as she licked her lips. Her jet black lip gloss </span>
  <em>
    <span>popped!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> On her face, her lips shone as she took a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm glad that you can see that. So how about you take me behind the bushes and show me if that tongue is good at complimenting? If you do a good job I'll make sure that you get to see me </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> this lip gloss on just my lips." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bleiss promised as Jaune's brain almost hard rebooted at the blunt affections of a member of the opposite gender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! I need an adult!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we are both eighteen so... you trying to get your dick rode behind the bushes or not?" Bleiss asked taking a step forward, her eyes looking at Jaune's growing bulge in his crotch hungrily as- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have this!" Jaune said as he took out his blade, Jaune flashed Crocea Mors in front of Bleiss as she blinked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? A long sword? I guess it fits the owner." Bleiss said smiling Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as she licked her lips taking one finger and sucking on it once. Jaune felt his jeans get tighter as she put it on the blade tracing a line of lipstick on it as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Bleiss said flashing up a scythe!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHH!" Jaune gasped as some type of scythe flashed up to him. It was long and skinny it almost looked like a scimitar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade had several long black roses on it as she smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This here is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby, Chrysanthemum</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hope you like it," Bleiss said flashing the wickedly curved scythe that seemed to have several dust canisters worked into it as she grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So tell me, big boy, you want to go behind that bush or-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow! That's a really cool weapon! Did you make it yourself? It looks custom and way to well designed to have made in a mass-produced factory!" Jaune said as Bleiss paused she looked up Chrysanthemum before smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, you have an eye for weapons? My mom, aunt and uncle all had one as well. They helped me get the materials for it but I made my baby all of my own." Bleiss said pulling her baby to her. She licked the edge of it before smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know your way around a blade huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I did not make my weapon, it was handed down to me from my grandparents really."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't say you stole it and ran. Don't say you stole it and ran.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as Bleiss nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good for you, it's nice that you can still appreciate the classics. Not everyone does that nowadays you know?" Bleiss asked as Jaune blushed again she looked at him grinning as she pointed it to the bulge in his crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So about the bushes-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um! Let's go to the meeting area ok!? I think that if we keep walking that things will go much better for us ok!?" Jaune asked as Bleiss's eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Do you want an audience for my first time? Kinky. I like it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? No! I mean sure?! Let's just keep walking out? And keep your hands to yourself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To that, I make no promises, your ass is like a magnet and your dick is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be let out. I think you can use some breathing room if you know what I mean." Bleiss grinned as Jaune backed up hands up before she gripped one of his hands and with a straight that belied her fragile demeanor began dragging him away as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Jaune! Jaune Arc!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss Rose! Remember it because you will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> it later on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking finally! I never thought she would stop talking you know babe?" Bleiss asked the girl still </span>
  <em>
    <span>latched</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto Jaune's arm, never once considering to let go of him as she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune was still blushing as he felt Bleiss's none to insubstantial breasts pushing against his arm. The woman had not once let go of him once she had put her arms around him and was refusing to even consider letting Jaune go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought she was bad but the guy? He was even worse!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean... are you talking about the headmaster?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! That's him, seriously how is he so old? I thought that people just died after a time you know?" Bleiss asked as Jaune gulped she was glaring up at the man before the throng of people began to move and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit you just met someone and you are already molesting him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang! So glad to see my sister so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet me!" Bleiss turned to see her sister smiling at her. Yang shook her head her far too big in Bleiss's humble opinion chest swung taunting her as she facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So whos' the poor sap that can't say no that you latched onto this time?" Yang asked as Jaune looked to his fellow blonde and whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um! Can you tell her to not grip me so hard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up babe you know you love it," Bleiss said pulling him closer as he coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I love it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn right you do. Sexy blonde ass. I can't believe no one picked you out yet with that fine ass!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss... you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> groping his ass in public," Yang said, pointing out her sister's roaming hands as she coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what? Not like he doesn't like it. You love it when I touch your ass right babe?" Bleiss asked feeling the oddly firm ass of Jaune as he gasped!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! I don't know if I like being touched there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I like touching you there so learn to love it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK! PAUSE!" Yang shouted as she walked forward and in one swift motion </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss off of Jaune. She yanked Bleiss off before the girl gave the most unearthly </span>
  <em>
    <span>shriek</span>
  </em>
  <span> as if she had been splashed by scalding water.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang!? What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think you are doing!" Bleiss shrieked as Yang hauled her over her shoulder like she was a sack of flour. She hauled Bleiss over her shoulder as she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah no. Yell and scream all you want the last thing you will need is </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> restraining order filed against you ok? You don't want to start that fire just when we get to Beacon ok sis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put me down, you overgrown bodybuilder!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. One. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Two Jaune was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You go have a nap somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from her. She's a lot to deal with so don't feel bad about ignoring her. I would rather you ignore her than start to press charges against her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have people pressed charges against her in the past?" Jaune asked as Bleiss gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All charges have been dropped by the court of law! And all evidence is sealed as it pertains to a minor on the minor incident and can not be used against me in any court of law from here to Atlas!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That is not making you look any less crazy is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was not convicted! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to try! You won't find a jury that would convict me from here to Vacuo! They don't have the fucking guts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not helping your case... sorry for that Jaune! See you!" Yang said taking Bleiss still kicking and screaming as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! Put me down! Let me fuck him until he's knocked me up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No. And oh yeah! No. You need to learn to keep it in your pants ok? Sex is great but calm down ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put me down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then at least shake my ass sexily so he knows what he is missing!" Bleiss shouted as Yang sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I spank your ass once will that make you shut up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Make sure that-" Bleiss never finished her sentence as Yang raised her hand as </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> as possible before she brought it down slamming it hard on her sister's ass!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a loud clapping of flesh as Yang spanked Bleiss as she let out another shriek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YANG!? What the fuck!? You goddamned brute! Why did you spank me that hard!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said spank you so I did it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that fucking hurt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your welcome. Not don't molest anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was hard! He gave consent!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard the judge, you know the ruling erections don't mean consent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THEY LIE!" Bleiss shouted as she was carried out of the area as Jaune blinked owlishly at the two as he gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what is going on and honestly? I don't know if I want to." Jaune said as Bleiss was carried away screaming and hissing to Yang as he blinked twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Maybe I should have just stayed home after all? I would be at least sane?' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune winced.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me!?" Jaune asked the smaller girl in the silver outfit as he gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I just wanted to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care what you wanted! How dare you talk to Pyrrha like this!" Ruby shouted as Jaune turned to the girl he thought was Pyrrha. THe tall green-eyed amazonian woman smiled at Jaune briefly waving her hand as she winced. Pyrrha was beautiful, tall, long blood-red hair, a chest to be proud of and legs that seemed to go on forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello! I'm sorry! Ruby-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize Pyrrha! He does not know who you are! You should be furious!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I don't know who any of you are... just to be honest. Who are you two again? Besides two beautiful girls?" Jaune asked happy to meet two girls that had gone more than ten seconds without molesting him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I know who you are?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok. That was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to ask. Ruby who was already hating Jaune for breathing looked just about like she was ready to strangle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you not know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am!? I am Ruby! Ruby Schnee! How is that going over your head?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! I know your family... they do dust right?" Ruby looked like she was ready to stab him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> dust Jaune. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> dust. We are the single largest dust manufacture and miners in all of the Remnant! I'll have you know! We are much more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>dust</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you very much!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ruby said pouting she looked adorable and Jaune felt the need to rub the top of her head. He held back of course, unlike Bleiss Jaune knew something called personal space.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really should not know who I am!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pyrrha! You can't be like that! Jaune has no idea who you are!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And? Ruby Jaune does not have to know me. Not everyone needs to know who I am, you do know that right?' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Jaune is just a peasant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! That's mean." Jaune said as Ruby pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First of all one. I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> care. Two! You should be glad that someone as important as me is even talking to you right now! Do you know how happy you should be to even be in my presence let alone talking to me as if I am your equal!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO!? Do you not get it!? I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Schnee!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am the one that you should be respecting! Me and Pyrrha-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never said that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I did! You should be lucky to even look at me this close! Do you know what most men would do to get this close to me!?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" If it was any possible for Ruby's face to get any redder Jaune thought that she was simply going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>burst</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby's face matched the bright red tiara on her head as she balled up her fists and puffed out her cheeks to unreasonable levels of cuteness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'YOU! YOU! You would not be the first to put up a front to my charms! But I know that you are lusting after me right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even now! I can feel your eyes roaming over me! Undressing me and thinking about the things you will do to me if I gave you the chance-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you look too young for me. You are like a little sister more than anything really." Jaune said as Ruby froze, it was like the wind was suddenly yanked out of her sails as she paused. Ruby took a step back, her eyes widening as she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... what? You... I... what?" Ruby gasped all the power leaving her voice as Jaune nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... I mean you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> and hell maybe even beautiful but you are really like a kid to me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I AM NOT A KID!" Ruby shouted her voice roaring back to life as Jaune winced. Ruby's voice had found the power in it once more as Jaune gulped. Ruby took a dangerous step toward Jaune one finger twitching in power as she growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaune! You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> that comment back now! Or so help me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I don't know what to say but no? You are cute but I don't think of you like that." Ruby looked like she was about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>explode.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her hands fell to the small crimson rapier on her side, Ruby's eyes were twitching as she began to wince. Ruby's head </span>
  <em>
    <span>cracked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at an awkward angle her neck snapping as she seemed to be in incredible pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruby? Are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ruby shouted before-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All students please report to the launch zone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice said as Pyrrha took the initiation to get the hell out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that is us! How about we all get out there and make sure that we make the best out of the first real test in Beacon?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby inhaled once. Pointing a deadly figure at Jaune.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find me attractive," Ruby growled her eyes shimmering with passion as Jaune gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SILENCE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm being quiet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are going to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a child!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Jaune and Pyrrha both gasped before Ruby's eyes went wide as she realized what she just said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you making me say!? Pervert!" Ruby shouted as Jaune coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? I'm not the pervert! You are the weirdo that has a humiliation kink!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! Ok! Enough! How about we all go as friends ok? There is no need for such yelling!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But! Pyrrha we are supposed to be a team! Not him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby I was thinking of letting the chips fall where they may! There is nothing wrong about that now is there?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pyrrha?! I'm a Schnee and you are a champion!" Ruby shouted her cheeks nearing critical mass of pouting and threatening to explode in any second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Champion? Of what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU! She won the Mistral cup four times in a row! How do you not realize that!? Have you been living under a rock all your life?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I told you that I had what would you say?" Jaune asked all seriousness as Ruby gave him a deadpan look as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>fought</span>
  </em>
  <span> the urge to stab him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hemlock</span>
  </em>
  <span> then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am going to take that as you being impossibly stupid ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow... that kind of hurts you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was an insult it is supposed to hurt," Ruby said as Jaune paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span> little girl you know that? Your mom should wash your mouth with soap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will stab you in your balls and laugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK! Enough! Jaune will you care to come with me?" Pyrrha asked linking her arms with Jaune </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragging</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune out of the room. Ruby gasped before she pouted stomping down on the floor as she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pyrrha?! What are you doing with him! You can't keep holding onto him like that! His stupid might be contagious!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will all have to work out your landing strategy on the fly," Ozpin said as he took a deep sip from his mug. He looked out at his new flock of students and he had to admit this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> crop of children to train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two legacy students, a runaway and a pair of mix and match that should never have happened in the first place. Joy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ozpin thought as the runaway Arc stood next to Pyrrha the champion far from her home and the two children both lost to their birth parents raised on the opposite side of the planet stood so close to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what you two will do when you learn the truth of what you are? Will you see your original parents after you know? Will either of you want too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ozpin thought as the Arc boy raised a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um... sir what do you mean that we have to work out our landing strategy on the fly?" Ozpin had to fight to suppress the smirk that rose on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you will see that in due time. Until then I hope that you had a light breakfast, Mister Arc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What does that mean?" Jaune asked before there was a sudden whoosh of air! Jaune let out a scream of shock and panic as one by one every last student and then himself was launched into the air! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune let out a scream of shock as he was flung into the air and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FIT!</span>
  </em>
  <span> A spear landed in his hood hooking him into a tree. Arresting his momentum as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune groaned, his head spinning as he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok! I'll be ok." Jaune said as he hung on the tree and let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless I die... that would suck really..." Jaune said as he hung in the breeze looking out at the forest and praying that a Nevermore did not find him and turn him into lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I can count clouds? Or debate if I should call home.... hey guys! I'm alive! Just a bit... well let's, not push it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know as much as do not and will not say it I really could not have said it better myself," Ruby said as she looked away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How it could have happened that she ran into Bleiss of all people to be her partner she did not know but! She did know that she could sink this low to be in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>presence</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this thing! Bleiss was not a human hell she was somehow less than a damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>faunus!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, I would have preferred a faunus! Sure she would have been trying to kill me but at least then I could have something that was at least approaching human culture! Or that did not smell as bad as this one did.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby thought as she swore she smelled beer and other foul smells coming from Bleiss that made her want to wretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you smell so bad? Do you even know what a shower is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit, I know what a fucking shower is you, dumb bitch. I just didn't take one last night. Why?" Bleiss asked already regretting taking the fourth beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really should have stopped after I downed my second flask. Uncle Qrow is going to kill me when he knows I have that. And then Aunt Raven and mom are going to kill him when they learn he gave me one for my birthday. Speaking of mom she is really a fucking doppelganger of her. I wonder how someone so bitchy can look like someone so nice?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss thought as Ruby gagged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH! How hard is it just to take a bath? Or just wash up? Maybe put on some deodorant? Would that be so hard!?" Ruby asked as she narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How is it that you look like Weiss? You really look like Weiss, if Weiss was an evil foul-smelling, lazy, alcoholic that refused to shower that is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby thought as she and her new and she shuddered partner walked into the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The sooner I can find tall blond and fuckable I'm leaving your skinny ass you know that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know tall blonde, blue eyes hung like a fucking horse? That's the one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaune?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! That's him! That's the guy I was talking about!" Bleiss said as Ruby paused, she looked Bleiss up and down her silver eyes that where </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Summer's blinked twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait... are you saying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Jaune?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit I do. And he fucking loves me why?" Ruby snorted she put up a hand to her nose and had to suppress a laugh as Bleiss glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what in the fuck is so funny small tits?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! I... Why I never!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never been complimented on the iron board you call a chest? I can see it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU! No! I was just wondering how the hell you can be so socially inept to think that Jaune is actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>attracted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead bitch says what?" Bleiss asked her hand falling to Chrysanthemum as she winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to fight me, you peasant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peasant? Man, I am going to knock all the teeth out of your mouth for that one." Bleiss said cracking her knuckles as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I don't know what's funnier the fact that you think you can beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Schnee or that you think anyone can even find your horrid ass attractive, really they both are so far fetched I don't know what to think!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to enjoy killing you, you damned midget."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bring it, you bitch. I'll put you in your place." Ruby said drawing Hemlock as they two girls drew their weapons-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Beowulf walked out growled and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>FUCK OFF!"</b>
  <span> They shouted as the Grimm yelped and ran away home...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Team Juniper! Led by! Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said as Jaune nodded he was happy that he had Pyrrha as a partner at least she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sane.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she is not trying to molest me and that is always a plus!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought to take a moment to marvel at the novel concept of him using a beautiful woman to block the advances of another beautiful woman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And since you found the golden pieces, I hereby call you team RBBY! Lead by Ruby Schnee!"  Ozpin shouted as Ruby beamed puffing out her chest and smiling broadly as she grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As expected!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got to be fucking kidding me!? The short fry is the leader!? She can't even get on a fucking roller coaster let alone fight Grimm!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that you ass!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me, bitch! You want to fight!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK! No fighting!" Yang said the sister breaking up the two girls before fist where thrown. She blocked the two before they began to triangle the other as Ozpin sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh! Ren, I want to see the fight! I think that they are all going to die!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would not kill each other. I hope. Two please try to keep a low profile you are making people look at us strangely." Ren said the boy bowing to Jaune as he held Nora back. The bubbly ginger seemed to run on pure energy and had teal eyes that refused to stop moving locking onto each and everything that she saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh! Ren! Do you think we can fight someone!? I think we can fight them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Just... </span>
  <em>
    <span>no."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The tired boy with a long pink streak through his black hair said as he turned to Jaune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations on being leader," Ren said as Jaune sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't think I'll be any good-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You will be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> leader Jaune! I know it!" Pyrrha said punching him in his arm making his aura flare and launching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune winced he put up a weak hand giving his partner that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> far stronger than any living thing had a right to be a gentle thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! It's good, I'm ok!" Jaune said as he winced in pain his aura flickered a bit before he laid back in the rubble-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that's what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to see." Jaune jumped up just as Bleiss licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already on your back for me? I just have to wipe my seat and by that I mean your face and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry need to run!" Jaune shouted sprinting away from the woman that smelled like beer and onion rings as she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He digs me. He totally fucking digs me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune put his head down the room was dark, no one moved no one said anything, it was late his first day in Beacon ended and he had been molested, shot at, almost eaten by a deathstalker and much more! But he was alive and in the end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I just have to stay alive and not die. Besides that? Maybe some sleep... maybe some sleep will keep me sane." Jaune thought as he yawned a finally let sleep take him... </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune gets more accustomed to life in Beacon and Bleiss Rose and Ruby Schnee continue to make his life interesting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jaune opened his eyes he knew that he had not been dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOOLIGAN!" Jaune sighed as he heard Ruby from the other side of the room. Jaune knew that the scream had to be hers. He had not known Ruby long... not even a week into Beacon and he and Ruby were basically worst enemies even if he had nothing against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck out of my way! You are hogging the damn hot water!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need this water to get ready in the morning!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you need half the damn reserves of it for!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need it so I can look as beautiful as I do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby, I don't know who you are fooling but there is not enough hot water in all of Vale to make you look attractive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take that back right this instant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I hate you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same now get the fuck out of my way!" Jaune winced as he heard something </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the walls as Bleiss most likely shoved Ruby away and tossed her out of their bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY!? What do you think you are doing!? I am not even half-dressed!" Ruby shouted as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are getting an early start on this today aren't they?" Nora asked, already groaning, she leaned out of her bed, the normally bubbly member of JNPR groaned as she let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want them to get along is all," Pyrrha said as Jaune rubbed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pyr I don't think they will ever get along."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say that again..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you stop complaining!? Really it's getting annoying." Bleiss said as she washed her hair. The woman rinsed her hair as she rubbed her temples, the last few beers of the night had not done her any favors. And even if she split them half to Yang she could not have her sister do all the work now could she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang really needs to keep up on her part of this. How can I drink all of that by myself?" Bleiss asked as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss! You kept my clothes in there! I'm half-naked out here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Maybe you can finally get someone to flirt with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? I'll kill you, you damn peasant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say's the naked woman outside without a uniform and freezing her tiny tits off." Bleiss could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> the look of abject horror that spread on Ruby's face. She could hear the shocked gasp that left her mouth as Ruby began to twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me tiny tits. Shut up and let a real woman shower will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not have tiny ti- breasts! My breasts are a perfectly normal size I'll have you know!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Normal for what? A middle schooler?" The was a choked coughing noise on the other side of the door before a rapid rife amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>banging</span>
  </em>
  <span> filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss Rose you let me in there right now so I can strangle you to death!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, whatever you say mosquito bites," Bleiss said as she went back to lathering her hair as Ruby let out a truly impressive torrent of insults and slurs that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> becoming of a woman of her pedigree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm actually impressed that you can cuss like a Vacuo sailor. Good job mosquito bites." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I AM NOT! I do not have mosquito bites on my chest!" Ruby shouted as Bleiss nodded, tossing her pitch-black hair as she let out a moan as the warm shower water washed over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, Ruby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not have small breasts!" Ruby yelled as Bleiss let her head wander. She began to have thoughts of her future house husband and father of their many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> children as she grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You dumb blonde hunk. You are going to marry me and you do not even know it yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss thought as images of Jaune tied down to her dorm room bed in Beacon, and later back in Patch filled her head. Bleiss licked her lips as she knew that Jaune was going to be screaming her name before long. And that she was going to take him </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby could even think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You think I can't tell you like him? You play a good game I'd expect that of a Schnee but you are trying to get that dick just as bad as me. Too bad Jaune likes a woman with a real chest much more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss let me in-" Ruby gasped as the door was thrown open. Bleiss walked out her hair still slick with water, her long silky black hair dripped water on the RWBY carpet as she yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There. Done. Take it if you can tiny tits." Bleiss said her hands going up to her chest, the towel wrapped over her head let her uniform that she purposefully! Shrunk to show off even more of her chest bounced as Ruby's face burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH! I hate her so much! She thinks she's so good just because she has a few pounds of extra fat on her body!? I hate her! Just because I have a normal chest for a girl does not mean that I am flat! I have a slightly bigger chest than Weiss I'll have her know! And just because I am not biologically related does not mean that I will not grow into a woman like Winter!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby thought as she took a deep breath finally ready to get her clothes and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scuse me, Rubes! Gotta get in real quick before all the hot water goes!" Yang the elder </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> more tolerable sister of Bleiss pushed past Ruby. Walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut with a hard wham!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! What!? YANG!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She can't hear you. Once she's in the shower nothing stops her." Bleiss said smiling as Ruby growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang Xiao-long! You let me in so I can-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go. Catch!" Yang said, tossing her the clothes as she paused. Ruby barely caught her clothes before Yang slammed the door shut as she groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> manners," Ruby grumbled as she began to slowly get dressed. Sliding her uniform on as she grumbled darkly about her damn teammates not listening to her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang paused as she let her girls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go. Enjoy the water." Yang said as she began to rinse and lather her chest. She began to get drenched in the hot Beacon showers as she paused. Yang's mind flashed to Ruby her silver eyes round her face... there was no denying it she looked just like Summer. In fact, she was a dead ringer for her second mother and there was no way that Yang could get that image out of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks just like Summer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang thought shaking her head letting her designer shampoo pool on her hair, the massive purple bubbles designed to rinse, lather, preserve and enhance her hair's natural luster began to take its effect. She sighed and Yang had no idea what she felt the way she did to Ruby. Yang could not help herself; she had a need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea what she felt like, but there was some odd feeling of guilt that led to her being nicer to her than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is just so special about you?" Yang asked as she thought back to her home in Patch. Summer never really talked about it but Yang knew she had a kid before. An actual child that had died when Yang was young. She did not have many memories of her other than her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruby," Yang whispered, she knew it was probably a coincidence and there was no way that this Ruby was the long-missing daughter of Summer's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has been dead for a long time. A few years before and I don't know but now? No way she can be alive." Yang said as she pulled her hair back determined to just finish her shower and get the week over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So! Future lover of mine. How about you slide that fine ass over here so I can get an easier time touching it ok?" Bleiss asked leering at Jaune taking her sausage and sucking it down off the fork. Making sure that she made the piece of meat </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> As she slurped it down. Jaune gulped as she felt a massive blush cross over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! Bleiss that is a bit much I mean I'm already next to Pyrrha!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello again!" Pyrrha said wincing she had developed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on Jaune over the weeks in Beacon and she was a bit irritated that Bleiss kept on harassing her crush especially when she saw that Jaune was uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up girl? You busy still trying to find out how you want to ride his face?" Bleiss said as-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"GEH!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss coughed as her fork slammed up the but of it slamming and hitting her right in her neck making her gag! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Sorry about that Bleiss you have to be more careful when you are eating." Pyrrha lied through her teeth showing Bleiss a false smile as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch. If I was not so impressed with you I would kill you." Bleiss said as Pyrrha smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is what you get for being such a horrid person," Ruby said as she saintly ate her salad, Ruby was already missing Weiss as her normal breakfast partner. Her sister and she always had their meals together and even Whiteley joined them from time to time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how they are doing right now? I know that Weiss is doing amazing in Atlas but I wonder if Whitley is taking being alone well? He never did get along when he was by himself. Such a momma's boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby thought smiling at memories of her only brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, have you ever thought that maybe you are just an asshole and I'm the good guy flat chest?" Bleiss asked as she stuffed another sausage in her mouth. Ruby let out a gag as she was called out over the most sensitive aspect of her physiology as she coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! I do not have a flat chest!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean..." Nora said before Ren elbowed her in the side. Not before Bleiss caught on with it and let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She even Nora knows that you have a flat chest," Bleiss said ass she shot her partner a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby gasped as she did like she always did when she was faced by a challenge from Bleiss that seemed to have any validity go to the person she knew she could insult the most and not have repercussions in the slightest for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaune!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH god." Jaune winced as Ruby locked her silver eyes on him, the small crimson tiara that sat perfectly atop her head shook as she leveled an accusatory finger at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tell her that I do not have a flat chest this instant!" Ruby shouted as Jaune coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby I don't know how to say this but I have not really looked at your chest that much ok?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused her face dropped as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right thing to say, fearless leader." Nora winced as Bleiss gained a downright evil look in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Do you see? Your chest is so flat that Jaune has not even noticed it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That! That's not true!" Ruby said her cheeks puffing out her twin cheeks burned a bright red as Jaune saw the first vestiges of tears form in her eyes. Ruby whimpered as she pointed a finger at Jaune and coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You take it back and say you notice my breasts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's kind of hard when you don't have much to work with." Bleiss coughed as Yang sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tone it back Bleiss she's just a kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a kid!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your chest begs to differ," Bleiss added in taking a sip of her water that was surprisingly not gin as she had specifically requested Yang to pour for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the fuck is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gin?" Bleiss hissed ignoring the appalled look on Ruby's face who seemed to be in the process of having a hard reboot. RUby's mouth hung open her gaze focused on Bleiss as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I can't have you getting fucking hammered before first period ok?" Yang asked, popping an egg into her mouth as Bleiss glared at her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you have to be such a slut?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you Bleiss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should stab you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should not even be drinking! It is against Beacon rules to drink!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So? Jaune likes it when I drink, don't you babe?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I don't' have an issue with it-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see? Jaune wants me to suck him off under the table." Ruby seemed to faint as Jaune spat up his bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? When did I say that!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You just did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just said it Jaune don't be shy just because you are in front of a child," Bleiss said giving Ruby a disparaging glare as the small heiress growled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not a child!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Child says what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You! You ungrateful-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough! Look Bleiss I never said that ok?" Jaune asked trying to make Ruby calm down-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaune. You just said that you want me to do that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did I say that I want Bleiss Rose to suck me off under the table?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want Bleiss Rose to suck me off under the table."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune froze as Bleiss played the recording off on her scroll as she licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we go. No, I can remember this when I'm alone in my bed. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! You! Delete that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason why I should not take this to my dorm and give myself the five knuckle shuffle to my lady bits with your asking me to suck you off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because! Because of that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is </span>
  <b>
    <em>FILTHY!"</em>
  </b>
  <span> Ruby shouted her cheeks heating up to a damn near explosive red as she slammed her fist on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss I have had it with you! I have tried to be patient! I have tried to be nice! But you have pushed it too far! I am done! You will not talk about giving yourself the... the...-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Five knuckles shuffle?" Nora asked cocking her head slurping down a flapjack as- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nora, please. Don't intervene."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the guy not giving me his five knuckle shuffle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why would I touch you there?" Ren asked as Nora ground her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder why Ren... I wonder why indeed." Nora said through gritted teeth her teal eyes glaring daggers at Ren who looked completely dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nora you can just do that in the shower-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or you can do me in the shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You want me to braid your hair? I mean I have decent finger coordination."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she wants you to use that finger coordination in a different way." Blake coughed reading a small book as Bleiss nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? The faunus knows what she's talking about." Bleiss said as Blake went stiff as a board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Faunus? What faunus? I don't see any faunus-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean Velvet?" Nora asked as a familiar yelp! Of pain filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! That hurts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Take it freak!" The sounds of Velvet being bullied by her usual bullies at CRDL filled the air. Jaune sighed as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking assholes. I bet if they picked on me I would kick their ass through the wall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit sis. You could beat their asses without a hand. You kick their asses well enough in the ring anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True... but I think I should give them a reminder on why they really need to keep their hands to themselves," Bleiss said flicking her weapon Chrysanthemum flickered out as she aimed it at CRDL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat. Take several of them in fact." Bleiss said as she flicked her weapon once. There was a shimmer under the boy's feets dark black roses appeared before long shaky tendrils shot out. Long whip like rose thorns shot out wrapped around them and sent them to scatter from the rabbit faunus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!? THe vines!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell! She saw us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll get you, you bitch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just try it! Anyone you touch my sister and I'll knock you into next week." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... you can care for things besides yourself and you... libido?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Ruby it is because I am a well-rounded individual who does not have all her blood being drained by those small parasites that you call a chest." Any admiration Ruby had for Bleiss died in a second as she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You big meanie!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune Arc?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be partnered with... Ruby Schnee!" Oobleck shouted as Jaune winced. HE saw Ruby turn to him and glare at him. The small girl had still not gotten over the verbal beating Bleiss had given her earlier and she was still shaking like a leaf in a storm. Ruby glared at Jaune pouting as she began to walk next to his desk. Bleiss gave her a dirty look glaring daggers at her as she took out her fingers and poked them at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You touch him you die. He is mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss mouthed at Ruby the girl pointedly ignored her sitting next to Jaune. Her new snow-white dress with several white roses stitched into the fabric fluttered as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaune Arc I am your partner for this subject. I expect you to do all the work that is assigned to you. And make sure that is of an acceptable caliber as to be presented as a partner with a Schnee could be." Ruby said taking a breath as Jaune nodded once dumbly not trying to insult Ruby who was covering her chest or as Bleiss still loved to point out to her, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mosquito bites</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Jaune really did not think were that small as he blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, thanks? I just hope that we can get along-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will get along just fine. So long as you keep your eyes on the work and not on me and that you do your allotted work we will get along just fine!" Ruby said, sitting down huffing as she turned her head to Jaune.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is adorable.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune thought smiling down at Ruby as he had the sudden urge to pet her head. He held his hand back mainly because he had a great deal of affection for the limb and he had no doubt that Ruby would take it off in a heartbeat if he ever even thought of stepping out of line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune saw Ruby pout again before turning to Oobleck the remained of pairs were made as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I expect you to keep your hands to yourself. I do not want to have to worry about my partner taking advantage of me when we are alone, you hear me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Why would I ever do that to you?" Jaune saw Ruby's mouth drop as she gained a damned offensive look to her small lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? Are you saying that I am unattractive!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm just saying that I don't want to molest you?" Jaune hissed trying to keep his volume down. Blake was working with Ren and he swore he saw her bow flicker back to him as if it was listening to him somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune saw her bow twitch and move like it was a living thing and somehow turned into their talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that I am not attractive enough to worry molestation!?" Ruby hissed, stomping her foot on the floor, her cheeks puffing up even more as Jaune frantically waved his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm not saying that!? I mean I am?! I mean I don't think anyone would want to molest you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? And why not!? I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> body for molestation I'll let you know! I have curves and hips in all the right places! My body is the perfect bit of health without any flab on it! And I have a perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>modest</span>
  </em>
  <span> pair of breasts that are not too large to take away from the beauty of the rest of me but not too small for you to not notice them when you see me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I've never stared at your breasts." Jaune said doing his best to calm Ruby down. Ruby seemed to want to murder him. Her mouth gaped open closing and opening rapidly as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>"JAUNE ARC!</em> You will molest me by the time the day is over! Or so help me!" Ruby shouted as the class went silent, everyone froze as they all stared at the small heiress who had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be molested by her label partner-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss... Miss Schnee? Is there a problem that you would like to tell the class?" Oobleck asked the man giving her a worried look as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! I mean! Not now! I! Jaune won't molest me!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs as Oobleck coughed once into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I should </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> not... if he molested you that would be terrible and grounds for immediate dismissal from the school." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't! I never even touched her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you didn't! He thinks I have a non-molestable body!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That... that is also good?" Oobleck asked not sure what to say to the heiress who seemed to be hell-bent on being molested in his class of all things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I don't want to molest anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is commendable! Now moving onto the lesson-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want the record to show!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sis please," Yang said as her sister shot up her hand upright as Oobleck paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Miss Rose? What's the matter now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to put this on the record that Jaune Arc has my official permission to molest touch and use me for sexual pleasure as he sees fit and I consent to this so long as I am not permanently harmed or scared from this!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I don't connect to your consent!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I consent for you so that's that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not how consent works!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let her have this," Yang said, bowing her head and making a prayer sign with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does not consent to this! Jaune I do not give you permission to molest Bleiss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? I Was not going to molest her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why not!? What did I ever do to you!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! You have never done anything to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who's fault is that!? Whose fault is it that your dick is still in your pants and not down my throat or hitting my womb?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are in a classroom!" Oobleck shouted stomping his foot once-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm trying to get fucked in a Classroom! How hard is that for people to get?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am telling mom you are still being a thirsty slut even if you are out of Patch," Yang said taking out her scroll and dialing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? You bitch! You are going to call mom on me!? Why!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you can't fuck in public without violating your parole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? I can so do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not according to the judge you can not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cordovan is just a stuck up bitch that can't even get laid anymore and so she takes it out on all of those with a working uterus and a pussy that can still get wet!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such language!" Ruby gasped her face red as a beet as Jaune noticed a twitch in her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she getting... excited?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as Ruby rubbed her legs together with a bright blush on her cheeks as she coughed once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder what Winter would think if I got molested in public? Maybe if we both did? Would she like that? Would she give in to the hands like in Ninja's of love and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You read ninja's of love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you yell at me, Blake?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Ren asked as he turned he rubbed his head as Blake shouted for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... no reason Ren... don't worry about it ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would stop worrying if you would stop yelling." The boy said massaging his head as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want Jaune to let me suck his-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"BLEG!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bless coughed as he chair suddenly slid out from beneath her. Bleiss's chair was pulled out from beneath her as Jaune saw her fall to the floor. There was an almost black glow on the desk as Bleiss was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled</span>
  </em>
  <span> down to the desk. The woman hit her head making a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> fill the air as Bleiss took a hard hit to her forehead! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! God fucking dammit!" Bleiss screamed as she fell back down, Bleiss landed hard on her ass before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her chair somehow slid forward smashing her head into the desk making her aura flare as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow!? What the fuck was that!?" Bleiss hissed as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You go, girl! Show her who's boss!" Nora said, tapping Pyrrha on the shoulder. Pyrrha glared at Bleiss as Jaune noticed a dark metallic glow on her hand as she put it away and gave a soft smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she just do the chair?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha smiled down to the now moaning girl Bleiss had a slight nosebleed on her face as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! My fucking nose! Goddammit, I knew I should have been hammered today. Teach! Can I take a break to get this cleaned up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes. You can take a break to go to the nurse's office and take as </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you need to Bleiss." Oobleck said finally seeing the way to get rid of one of the most problematic students in his classroom. Sending opportunity Oobleck's pivoted green eyes narrowing on Jaune as he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister Arc!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will escort Miss Rose to the infirmary!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will not!" Pyrrha and Ruby both said at the same time both standing up and glaring down as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why not? Give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason Jaune should not take Miss Rose to the infirmary?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And get the two problems out of my class. Bleiss is a headache on her own by Jaune is like a lightning rod for bad behavior. Maybe if both of them are out of class at the same time I can get a semblance of order back into the classroom.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oobleck thought as she went about trying to kill two birds with one stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Putting Jaune and Bleiss together would probably lead to disaster for him but some peace for him and the rest of the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if Miss Rose just happens to get pregnant maybe she will need to take a vacation from hunting and I will get at least nine months of rest in my class. Either way, win-win as far as I can see.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my leg! Please! Jaune my dashing knight! I need someone to carry me to the infirmary!" Bleiss said falling down on her knee tossing her hair back as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really bitch?" Yang asked, glaring down at her sister as she faked a broken leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hurt my leg in the fall! And I need to be carried by someone big and strong! Preferably blonde with blue eyes and a nice set of abs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... fine I'll carry you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO, YOU WILL NOT!" Ruby shouted before she slammed her lips shut taking a seat and pouting adorably. Jaune groaned walking down to Bleiss and picking up the woman as she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's soft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as Bleiss threw her hands around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jaune! My hero!" Bleiss said as Jaune lifted the girl up easily and began to carry her out of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune put Bleiss down </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicately</span>
  </em>
  <span> down on the Beacon infirmary bed. Jaune had to take the extra-long way down the halls. As Bleiss made him take one of the most inefficient ways to get to the infirmary. Bleiss took him down ordering him and taking every last chance to push her breasts into Jaune's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune had to admit while he did not agree that Ruby was </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had nothing on Bleiss when it came to the chest area.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's bigger than she looks.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought blushing as Bleiss was gently placed down the girl pouted blushing as Jaune finally put her down on the dull teal bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There. You are good now right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know... I'm feeling a bit chilly..." Bleiss said pulling her legs forward-leaning down and unbuttoning her top showing off the impressive line of her bust as she licked her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are going to be fine Bleiss. Don't worry about it ok? You are just cold from the day, now take your time and just rest ok? I'm sure the nurse will be here to help you up soon enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> the nurse to help? What if I want someone to warm me up right now?" Bleiss asked as she pulled down her top blouse even more. Showing more of her breasts to Jaune along with the lacy black bra that she had on as she grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need some old woman's hands to make me warm, I want someone hot, young and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>virulent</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make me a woman," Bleiss said, licking her lips as she reached out her arms to pull Jaune back into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune for all his faults did have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> level of self-control as he jumped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um! As much as I would like to do that I don't think that now is the best time Bleiss." Jaune said ignoring the tightening in his jeans and the burning pounding voice in the back of his head demanding he take off his clothes and get in the bed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rut</span>
  </em>
  <span> her until neither of them could walk right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on Jaune. What's the matter? You scared of what a real woman can do to you? You worried that I might be a bit too intense?" Bleiss asked as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> slid down her dark panties halfway down her creamy legs giving Jaune a kiss in the air as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I have to go!" Jaune shouted, turning on his heels, his hands gripping the door, yanking it open only for it to glow black. Dark red veins shot up wrapping around the door and pulling it back shut as Bleiss grinned putting away Chrysanthemum as she grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't leave so soon... I'm so cold and... unfilled..." Bleiss said as she purred she let Jaune know that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting him leave the room without a fight and Jaune was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready to be a dad despite what his dick was telling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Jaune stop teasing me. I know that you want this just as bad as I do. So don't play coy and get over here and let me ride you like a bronco!" Bleiss hissed now taking off her panties and flicking them at Jaune's face! The lacy garment hit his face making Jaune pause as he felt his legs shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaune thought his will breaking down as the thought of those creamy legs and that tight warm entrance nestled between them began to make him see the light- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't have kids until I tell my sister!" Jaune shouted taking out his blade! Jaune hacked at the door cutting down Bleiss's vines as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! My, summon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bleiss shouted before Jaune hacked and slashed his way through breaking down the door as he ran out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I have to go!" Jaune said as he ran out of the door and crashed into something rather soft?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHHH!" Jaune knew the voice before he felt his hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>grip</span>
  </em>
  <span> something soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a grapefruit but a tad small and much softer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he looked down. There she was... Ruby Schnee on her back, her skirt pulled up her tiara on the floor, her eyes wide and her blouse a mess. Jaune's hand on one of her breasts and her eyes wide in fear and something else as Jaune felt his fingers squeezing down on the soft bud and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you are doing!?" Ruby shouted, her voice so shrill that Jaune thought his ears would burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry!" Jaune yelled backing up yanking his hand back as it still had the feeling of her chest in it as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! How dare you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was an accident!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it was not! You saw me coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I did not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then how did you just happen to land on my chest!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fell! I wanted to grip the nearest thing that I thought could support me-"Wait... did you just say that I have big breasts?" Ruby asked as Jaune paused blinking at her three times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman had gotten into putting her crimson tiara back on her head as Jaune blinked rapidly at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... no? I just said that I was looking to grip something to break my fall-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were looking for something to break your fall. You are a tall young man over two hundred pounds... if you were to find something to break your fall it would need to be quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>substantial </span>
  </em>
  <span>would it not?" Ruby asked a curious glint coming over her beautiful silver eyes as Jaune blinked twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um maybe? Why do you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am asking because it would mean that if you gripped my breast on purpose which I know you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means," Ruby said, fully ignoring Jaune's input as she gained a downright creepy smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means that my chest is large enough to stop your fall!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No, it is not. Not even close." Jaune deadpanned his patience running thing as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Jaune..." Ruby said now with a smug confident blush on her face. Ruby walked over almost swaying her hips and patting his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that you know that I am attractive. There is no use in denying it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I never said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I know that you know that you saw my breasts as the biggest part of me and you were so enamored with them you would use any excuse you could find to touch them with your bare hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your dreams.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruby. I did not mean to touch your breasts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune you don't have to hide it! It's fine! You lost your composure and finally gave in to the Schnee charms!" Ruby said an impossibly infuriatingly smug look on her lips as she smiled and turned showing off her hips and if Jaune was, to be honest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span> rear end that made his eyes linger far longer than her chest ever did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I know that you finally gave it, it must have been hard on you, now that I think about it. All that time spent whether or not you should just tell me that I am attractive instead of denying it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby. That is so far off base that you are scaring me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I know that you must not have had a hard time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> hanging all over you. I mean you have good taste with Pyrrha as your partner that I can acknowledge but really... let's be honest I am... what is that saying the commoners use? I am the best piece of rear in Beacon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Best piece of ass Ruby and you are not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not even comparable to that crude Rose woman you are unfortunate enough to have attracted. Really it is good to know that you have enough sense to pick me over that harlot any day of the week." Ruby said hands on her hips an impossibly superior look on her face as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck did you just say about me you pompous midget!?" Bleiss shouted as she kicked down the door, her panties only half up as Jaune groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speak of the devil." He said as Bleiss stormed out of the room. Her weapon half drawn as Ruby met her with a confident glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my. Look who it is. The one with the small breasts has appeared. Jaune do me a favor and laugh at her meager chest with me. Show here that you have seen the light and know what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman looks like." Ruby said before choking back her head and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whap!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss summoned a rosebud and hurled it at Ruby, hitting her dead in her neck making her choked!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"BLEG!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby shouted as she fell down to her knees. Her hands gripping her neck as she gasped on air! She gasped as she choked for a second as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss!? What would you do that for!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you were talking shit that's why! Who the fuck do you think you are to say that kind of shit and get away with it!?" Bleiss hissed glaring bloody murder at the smaller younger girl-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey now! We are all friends here-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune! Tell the small-chested one that you are no longer associated with her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me mosquito bites!</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I don't think you are in a position to be saying that anyone is small here!" Bleiss shouted pointing at Ruby's modest chest as she smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know Bleiss that Jaune just said that I have a substantial no downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> chest! And he even went so far as to say that it was superior to yours in every way shape and form!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it is funny how wrong you are right now. And how you managed to misconstrue everything that just happened here." Jaune said as he gave the misinformed or maybe downright delirious heiress a scathing look that she completely ignored or had no idea what it even meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune somehow doubted that Ruby had ever been told no in her life as she coughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see? He just said that your chest is flat and that mine is bigger and superior in every way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he did not! Shut your lying mouth before I shut it for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are just being stubborn. Maybe your brain is shutting down from all the nutrients it has to process after your pathetic waste of fat is done leaching off it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I am going to enjoy kicking your ass all through this school you know?" Bleiss asked, pulling up her shirt sleeves and fixing Ruby a death glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Resorting to violence so soon Bleiss? Surely you can think of something better. Or is it true what they say that breast and brainpower are directly correlated to each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who says that so I can take away their medical license?" Jaune asked as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? You runt I bet you can't even have your period yet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EXCUSE ME?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me! You are so small I bet the only dicks you can even get to budge are the ones that jerk off to pics of kids on the playground before they even knew what long division was!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you trying to say!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to say that any man that has moved on from a middle schooler in terms of attraction can't even look at you let alone get hard! You should just quit being a huntress and make a living off streaming for weirdos who like to jerk off to underage pre-teens and say it's just them expressing themselves." Bleiss said in air quotes as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!" Ruby shouted as she jumped at Bleiss arms outstretched! Hands pointing out and going right for her neck!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wring your neck, you bitch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Bring it you jailbait icon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not!" Ruby shouted as she and Bleiss crashed itno the other. Both of them wrapped arms around the other but Bleiss being older and with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit, more</span>
  </em>
  <span> muscles pulled Ruby down and slammed her flat into the ground with a hard thud! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OWiE!" Ruby shouted before she wrapped her legs around Belisss ears. Giving her a brief pair of plump ear muffs before slamming her down! Ruby twisted her legs in an excellent display of acrobatics showing off all the training a Schnee could afford in one smooth motion! As she slammed her down Bleiss hissed in anger!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bitch!" Bleiss growled flicking her had several tentacles gripped Rubys' legs pulling her limbs apart in a position that Jaune had only seen in certain animated videos late at night with the door closed and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get them off me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way bitch! You are going to take everything I'm going to give you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK! ENOUGH! No molesting in the hallway!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say, Mister Arc?" Jaune froze as he turned as Glynda GOodwtich glared down at him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, nothing-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My office. All of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. GoodWitch's wrath.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glynda lays the law down on Jaune and the girls, if Ruby and Bleiss can't get along he is going to get the burned end of it. Either he kicks the girls out of Beacon or they shape up! And that is just the start as the cooking begins, the quickest way to a man's heart is his guts after all! Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So do you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to explain what just happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No ma'am," Jaune said as Glynda asked him her eyes glared down at him as he looked down. Jaune did not know how to respond to Glynda; the stern disciplinarian looked down at him, her emerald eyes just like his partners glaring down at him. Jaune felt the hairs on his neck and arms rose as Jaune looked to his left. Bleiss refused to meet Jaune's eyes, the stalker of his looked up as Ruby Schnee gave Jaune the single most indignant glare that he had ever seen his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Schnee is there something that you want to tell me?" Glynda asked as Ruby turned her head, her petite tiara shook as she looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No ma'am. I have nothing more to say." Ruby said as Bleiss snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that you can say much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me!? What did you mean?!" Ruby shouted as she glared at Bleiss. Ruby gave the Rose girl a dirty look the Schnee did not approve of others that dared speak down to her especially when they had such large bits of useless flesh on their chest! Seriously! Who was she trying to impress with those useless bags of fat!?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really! Who does she think will be impressed with that!? Not even Jaune likes a woman with a chest that pointlessly large!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would just like to say that no matter what you say you can not use Beacon actions that were not sexual harassment against me in my next parole hearing!" Bleiss deadpanned as Glynda looked like she wanted to swallow a fire dust vial and </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I honestly do not know how to even begin to respond to that Miss Rose. I don't know what to say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry for all of us-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister Arc you are the last person that needs to apologize for them." Jaune gulped and beamed before her as Glynda sighed she looked at the others and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you two... I do not know what to do with you. Bleiss..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know your mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Summer is a good person and mother, what would she do if she knew you were acting like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me that as long as I do not get caught on tape to deny any and everything that is alleged against me," Bleiss said bluntly as Ruby froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>parole</span>
  </em>
  <span> hearings?" The Schnee girl asked her silver eyes wide as Bleiss coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I do so what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because some people don't know a good thing when it hits them! Sure at first they are all like hell yeah! I'll fuck a girl any day all day as long as I'm breathing! Then ten minutes in they are screaming at you and suddenly it matters about using a word called </span>
  <em>
    <span>consent."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss said using air quotes around consent as Jaune coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Consent is usually a good thing Bleiss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lawyer told me to never respond to any question about consent so I must say nothing. Even to you babe." Bleiss said winking at Jaune as Ruby growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Don't you wink at him! He did not consent to it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not recognize Jaune's consent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Jaune asked blushing as Glynda's eyes began to twitch violently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to pretend that I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear one of my students say that they did not need consent," Glynda said more for the benefit of herself than the three sitting before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know that Jaune can say no to you right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that Jaune won't even look at you with those mosquito bites you call a chest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me as the future chairwoman of the itty bitty titty committee. You got flat pancakes on there. Nothing that would get the motor of a real man going like Jaune!" Bleiss said, licking her lips as Ruby's lips pouted in that adorable way that reminded Jaune of a Beowulf that had somehow eaten a gallon of hot sauce and was now torn between devouring the cook and dunking its mouth in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know that I am right here. And I do not think that Ruby's chest is that small right?" Jaune asked his last bit of sanity desperately trying to tell him to stay the hell out of this battle as Ruby looked at him with stars in her eyes. Her expression one of hope and love as Jaune gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see!? Jaune likes my chest!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You have tits, of course, a boy likes them. Anyone can </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> a chest but it takes a real man to appreciate something like these girls." Bleiss said pushing up her chest showing off her superior bust as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ENOUGH! Both of you! I have half a mind to toss you out the nearest window! And if I did not know your mother personally Bleiss you would be in county right now on several different counts of sexual misconduct!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alleged! They could not prove a damn thing in front of a jury of their peers!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you traumatized the victims so much that they could not speak! The only reason you walked is because you were acquitted when they were not fit to give witness at the trails!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trails? Like more than one? Just what did you do?" Jaune asked as Bleiss coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently a little bit of everything. I mean nothing! Nothing at all! I did nothing and I do not admit to anything! And anything I saw without my lawyer present is not admissible as evidence in the courts of Vale!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really know your legality," Ruby said with the first bit of genuine respect for her partner ever. Bleiss nodded as she gave her a cocky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is why I am out of jail right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. The reason you are out of jail right now is your mother's name carries her weight in Lien and Ozpin </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically</span>
  </em>
  <span> went to your trail hearings to bail you out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Bleiss you had Ozpin bail you out? That's actually impressive." Jaune said nodding his head even Ruby seemed a bit taken by this giving Bleiss a once over and looking at her in a whole new light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got the headmaster to come to your trials? How did you manage to get him to do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? That's simple as shit." Bleiss said as if it was the easiest thing in the world as she crossed her arms and gave her a smirk of contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's easy to get him to come when you are as popular as me. And hell he would be a shitty ass lawyer if he did not show up to his own client's trails you know?" Bleiss said as Jaune felt like he really should have just not woken up that day and instead laid in bed and never dealt with any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ozpin is your lawyer!? But how!? How is he a headmaster and a lawyer on the side!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not ask questions about Ozpin Ruby. The more you ask the more questions you end up with. Trust me I work for him and I still do not know if he sleeps at night and I have the worst feeling that he is watching my every move." Glynda said as a shiver ran down her spine thinking of just how odd her eccentric employer really was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both of you! Quiet! Now please one more time and this time </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> making me want to risk my tenure explain why you were sexually harassing Mister Arc in the middle of the hallway?" Glynda asked her eyes narrowing down at the two girls the Rose and Schnee girl both gave her the familiar looks, the Rose girl looked up at the ceiling rolling her eyes up to the ceiling Bleiss was never one to respect authority and she was not going to start now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby for her part huffed her pompous Schnee mannerisms made it impossible for her to show any sign of her own actions being at fault as she shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't molest the willing." Bleiss's response was as textbook as Glynda expected as she felt the veins on her head begin to throb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Rose you can not say, you can not mean to tell me that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> think that Mister Arc was willing correct?" Glynda asked offering Bleiss the olive branch that she knew that she would not take. Not out of spite but because Bleiss seemed to have a one-track mind and anything that took her off that track was either ignored or crushed under her heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? He was hard as a rock in a second!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter babe? Don't feel bad for packing a second longsword down there. I find it fucking hot as shit if you get my drift." Bleiss said winking at Glynda as she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath Glynda. You must not beat the students within an inch of their lives. Think of your tenure! Just imagine the beach house in Mistral away from all of this stress and Ozpin's machinations, no more crazy hormonal students with military grade weaponry, and no supervision!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see... Miss Rose surely someone of your... </span>
  <em>
    <span>stature</span>
  </em>
  <span> would not see the merit in forcing another to do something that they do not want to do right?" Glynda asked, playing to Ruby's obvious superiority complex. Ruby cocked her head up her bright silver eyes and trimmed black hair both shook up as Ruby let a small smile split her lips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not! There is no way that someone such as me would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> resort to touching another without their permission! That is something that only an animal or someone of the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span> class would resort to doing." Ruby said as Bleiss gave her a not so subtle middle finger Ruby let out a small affronted sound before she turned away her tiara shaking as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would never touch a man without his express permission!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could have fooled me." Jaune let out a mumble under his breath as Glynda let out a pained defeated sound from her chest as she saw Ruby's head turn on a swivel to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please Oum just let these children have a shred of common sense." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! Nothing at all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! That is what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> you said! You should be grateful that a Schnee saw it fit to let you touch her body! That is equivalent to a goddess offering a dirty peasant a glimpse of what the truly divine look like! You should be thanking me for the privilege of touching my chest!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you sleep at night." Jaune finally hit his limit the few sane parts of his brain had switched off as the madness of the Rose and Schnee girls began to overwhelm him slowly but surely giving Jaune less grip to the sane world as Ruby gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sleep on my back thank you very much! I sleep with my custom Schnee nightgown on my own six thousand thread count sheets thank you very much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that no matter how much money you have Lien can't buy you a personality that is less fake as those silver highlights in your hair right? Bleiss asked as Ruby gave a horrified look and made a sound somewhere between a choking gag and a pained groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said your hair is fake! And your tits are small. How do you sleep at night? I mean I would need that level of comfort too if my best asses were the size of a small golf ball."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are not that small!" Ruby said her face gaining a crimson shade of red. Her eyes squinting into slits as she inhaled for a sharp explosion of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think of the beach house. Think of the sweet half-naked local men all in the tip-top physical shape of their lives, half-naked and desperate to earn more than minimum wage and more than willing to sell their bodies for a cheap lien. Think of the eagerness in their hands- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will kill you!" Ruby said drawing her weapon Bleiss snorted spitting on the ground as she drew her strange scythe-like sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been waiting for this. Come on then pipsqueak! Come and get some!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You are dead!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I go home?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! All of you be </span>
  <em>
    <span>QUIET!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glynda shouted her legendary patience finally snapped! Glynda tossed both of the girls against the wall, her purple semblance glowing as she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH! Miss Goodwitch!? Why are you accosting me as such!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Good Tits! Let me go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MISTER ARC!" Glynda said leveling Jaune a glare that could strip the paint of his armor as he gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem from now on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I am going to have to do something that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> do not want to do if I have to listen to one more insufferable word from the lips of these two imbeciles!" Glynda shouted at the two of them, Her eyes glaring down at Jaune as he let out a terrified whimper as he scooted back away from the dean, he only got an inch or two before her semblance </span>
  <em>
    <span>gripped</span>
  </em>
  <span> his chair and began to pull him forward! Jaune let out another squeal of shock as he pulled forward his chair scraping the floor of her office as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragged</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to her. Her glowering emerald eyes searing Jaune's very soul as she leaned in to whisper into his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to retirement you hear me!? This close!" Glynda hissed holding up her free hand showing Jaune her pinky and index finger dangerously close to the other as Jaune gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! I see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Now if you think that I am going to let some stupid lovers spat keep me from the finest man whores this side of Vacuo then you have another thing coming do you understand that young man?!" Glynda shouted as Jaune shook his head violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! Not at all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well let me paint a picture for you Jaune! Just think of it! Me! Alone. On a beach! Wearing nothing but a bikini-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they can find one in your size."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right? She is not as young as we are Rose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SILENCE! Both of you or so help me Oum you will both be testing if Aura can prevent fall damage in a second!" Glynda shouted as she inhaled deeply before turning her withering glare back to Jaune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you can imagine me alone, the most attractive woman on the beach! A foreign beauty surrounded by young needy desperate </span>
  <em>
    <span>supple</span>
  </em>
  <span> native men, all with the bodies that only underpaid grueling physical labor and a life of nothing but using their bodies can give with a desperate need for Lien and me with all my pension just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give it to the one that can spend an evening with me! Can you see it Jaune? It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glynda said, pushing her cheek to Jaune's tears welling up in her eyes as Jaune finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know why I even bother. I should just walk into the nearest Beowulf and let it all just come to an end</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaune thought images of his own demise singing him a sweet siren song as Glynda groaned, the busty disciplinary gave Jaune a longing look as she licked her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see it... with my pension I will have the lien to out buy the entire local economy! I can own the entire parish if I put my mind to it! I'll put in a new dress code! The men are allowed only one piece of clothing and I will be the mayor of it all! I will have no less than </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> personal attendants on me at all times! And I can finally live the life that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Glynda said stars in her eyes, tears flowing from her face as she sniffled roughly. Her lower lip whimpering as she let out a soft squeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>paradise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Glynda sang her voice lifting to the heavens before her glistening eyes turned sour and sent Jaune a glare that might as well have been seen at the gates of hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if you think that I am going to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy end at risk just because tho three can't keep your hands off yourselves you got another thing coming buster!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know what's going on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Jaune! You manage them! They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibility!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? I am a Schnee! I am no one's responsibility but my own thank you very much!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHUT UP! If I wanted to hear a pompous pampered brat speak I would call your elder sister!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Which one?" Ruby asked briefly, confused and unsure how to offer her counter attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have more than one sister?" Bleiss asked, looking at the Schnee as she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I have an elder sister by a year or two Weiss. And by seven with Winter. I also have a little brother Whitley but he's young and still not able to leave the house without an escort." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. I only have one sister and she's a pain in my ass even without being related." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have Yang... I know that... she is a bit... rambunctious." Ruby said as Bleiss smirked the first small bit of camaraderie forming between them as she grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course she is. Dumb bitch that she is, can't even walk right if I am not there to take care of her. I love her though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is nice-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHUT UP! Both of you! Jaune!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they mess up it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass on the line!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! That's not fair!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> care! And you two!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want Goddtits?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I don't even have a response for that Bleiss. I just don't have a response to you." Glynda said shaking her head as Bleiss smirked with the self-assured confidence that was reserved for only the zealous and idiotic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying! If you two fuck up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaune</span>
  </em>
  <span> complains that's it! I'll boot your asses out of Beacon and be done with it ok!?" Glynda asked as she growled down at them Bleiss and Ruby choked up as they gagged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Schnee!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can not treat me like this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! And I'm a Rose! My mom will kick your ass if you try that shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mom will kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass first Bleiss. Summer knows you and who do you think she will believe between you and me when it comes down to another </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a young man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! That was never proven!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care! Now both of you shut it! I want you all out of my office now! So I can fantasize about abusing the tanking economy of third world nations and exploding their men to my own gratification!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> something that I ever thought a teacher would tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to learn about the real world Jaune and in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> world people like me if we are lucky get to retire on a beach as half-naked men half the age of our own with the bodies of the gods serve us martinis with fewer clothes than you would give a low-grade stripper on happy hour in the faunus distract," Glynda said a jaded look in her green eyes as Ruby cocked her head at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is oddly specific."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I recognized you from somewhere! You got to the Knotty Bulge too!" Bleiss shouted as Glynda twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough! Out!" Glynda said using her semblance to toss all three of them out of her office at once! Jaune, Ruby, and Bleiss screamed being tossed into the semblance opening elevator before it shut them and went down as Glynda sighed massaging her temples as she sat back down in her chair and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Tito. How I long for you to be half-naked in front of me fanning me for cents on the lien..." Glynda said as she began to take a well-deserved nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha liked to think of herself as a reasonable person. She did what she could to make sure that she had her image intact and ever since going to Beacon and meeting Jaune and developing a small crush on him she wanted to make sure that he would like her as much as possible!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what you are saying is, is that if Ruby or Bleiss get in trouble then you will be in trouble and not them instead?" The champion frowned her bright emerald eyes dipped as her partner nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Glynda was pretty strict on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then boot em boss man!"  Nora said the more </span>
  <em>
    <span>energetic</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the team JNPR pumped up her fist her teal eyes shining with mischief as Jaune groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Nora. I can't just kick them out of the academy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww! You are no fun!" Nora said grumbling as she crossed her arms as Ren sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While it would be the most efficient route, I can see his point Nora. They are both talented huntresses in their own right and it would not be due to kick them out without due process." Ren said sighing the calmer pair of the duo took the time to break out of his meditative state and open one magenta eye to stare at Jaune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do leader? You have the power to kick them both out of Beacon if you wish. What are you going to do Jaune?" Ren asked as Jaune facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I don't want to hurt them but I really can't focus on my studying-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or your training!" Pyrrha hissed through gritted teeth as Jaune nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, or our training sessions," Jaune said smiling softly Pyrrha had been so kind as of late as to personally train him on the rooftop every night and she had been nice enough to help him in all areas of his studies in Beacon so far she was the perfect partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm lucky to have a partner like her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought smiling before he groaned, rubbing his head as he tried to figure out his problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to kick them out and really they have not hurt anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean they are molesting you and trying to choke your chicken so much that you would lay an egg." Nora deadpanned causing all the members except for Ren to stare at her for a second before Jaune blinked once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not pay her much mind Jaune she is... </span>
  <em>
    <span>eccentric,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ren said as Nora scoffed at the small five-foot ginger rolled her eyes as she turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eccentric he says more like he means I am awesome!" Nora touted as Pyrrha's forehead vein doubled in size and began to throb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get closer to Jaune every day but between his own denseness and the girls fighting over his attention she had been sidelined pretty damn hard and she was about to damn snap! If it did not change soon! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune you have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>firm</span>
  </em>
  <span> with people! When they are doing things that you do not like then you have to be firm with them alright?" Pyrrha asked as she gave Jaune her kindest smile that said please fix this problem before I have to go beat two people to death with a blunt object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am trying to Pyr! But I don't know how! They are just so pushy! And Ruby reminds me of my sisters so I get soft on her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you just need to get hard Jaune!" Pyrrha said as Nora forced down a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hear that Ren? Pyrrha wants Jaune to get hard!" Nora said laughing under her breath covering her mouth with her hand as Ren sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora that is not what she meant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but it sounds like she wants Jaune' di-</span>
  <em>
    <span>AHH!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nora choked as her scroll flew from behind her and hit her in the back of her head! Jaune winced as Nora fell face-first onto the floor as Pyrrha flashed her a plastic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nora! Are you ok? It looks like you hurt your mouth!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My teeth hurt!" Nora groaned from the face-down position as Pyrrha shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you would learn to shut your mouth you would not be in this position?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! Now that we are done threatening each other! How about we have a team training session? You know to make us all bond a bit more and learn to fight with each other!" Jaune smiled at his team Pyrrha gave him a reassuring smile as Nora flashed him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah leader! Let's kick each other's ass!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not the point of the exercise Nora," Ren said, getting up as Nora paused. She looked up from her downward dog as she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean Ren... a girl has just bent over in front of you. Isn't' there something that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be doing?" Nora asked as she rocked her hips back and forth as Ren paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I'm sorry, I will take care of you now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait you will!?" Nora asked her face turning red to match her hair as Ren nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Just let me take you from behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Ren! I have been waiting for this since the day I met you! Don't be gentle! Just take me how you feel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok? I guess so?" Ren said as he began over gripped her arms and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Gripping my arms like that? Kinky! I like it!" Nora hiss grinned as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go," Ren said as he pulled Nora up. She let out a gasp as Ren righted her smiling down at her as he picked her up easily as he smiled at his friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> pick me up!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you fell down?" Ren asked blinking owlishly at Nora as she fumed! Stomping down on the floor as she pointed a finger at his chest pressing down as she glared up at him, with the power to match Glynda's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! You! What are you supposed to do when a girl exposes herself to you!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell her so she can stop it?" Ren asked as Nora gave him the death glare that only someone that was near their breaking point could achieve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he is a bit hard at picking up her signals," Jaune said as Pyrrha gave him a look of confusion before narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know that the pot calling the kettle black is in poor form, correct Jaune?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... it... never mind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby!? Why are you calling me of all people for this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> An irritated and more than a bit frightened masculine voice hissed out of Ruby's scroll as she narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I knew that you would be up by now and I wanted to make sure that you were awake and focusing on your studies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby! It is in the middle of the night! And I'm supposed to be sleeping! If Winter or Harriet finds out that I am awake Robyn is going to spank me! Again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley hissed the small fragile younger brother of Ruby and looked into his scroll, his eyes wide with fear as Ruby glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that brother but I need your help! You are the only one that is capable of doing this for me so please help me out!" Ruby said as she fanned down a whoosh of flame! Ruby yelped whimpering back as she began to rapidly fan down the fires that shot out before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH! Go down! Go down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a fire!? Why is there a fire going on?! What are you doing?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley asked sitting up in his bed, how Ruby longed to be back in the fifteen thousand thread count atlas sheets but she had to settle for the fact that she was stuck dealing with the flames that shot up licking her cheeks as she fought back the growing blaze!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to put it out! Now will you help me or not!?" Ruby hissed as her brother groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Ruby! Are you cooking again!? You know that mother banned you from the kitchen after the Motherday's fiasco!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You! You be quiet! I did nothing wrong with that! I was just trying to help my mother!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You almost burned down the mansion!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes you did!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you got caught dressing up in my and Weiss's clothes so if you don't want me to tell WInter that you better teach me how to cook or else I'll tell Elm that you are a pervert!" Ruby said the color drain from her brothers already pale as a sheet face Whitley gave her a soft shriek as a defeated groan left his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't do that. I'll do anything!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Now teach me how to make cookies without burning down the school!" Ruby said as the fire was finally put out!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we go! Another fire successfully extinguished by Ruby Schnee! I knew I was good!" Ruby smiled to herself as Whitley shot her an evil glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Says that one that made the incident in the first place. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley said his eyes narrowed as he watched Ruby put out another fire. She waved down the flames before smothering them with a pot lid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby extinguished the blaze before wiping her face, her tiara narrowly propped up on the back of her head almost close to falling off sparkled as she fixed her brother an evil glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should watch your words brother! You are helping your older sibling!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But! Why should you get credit for solving a problem that you cause in the first place!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I said that I should! Now tell me how many cups of sugar to put into a cookie?" Ruby asked taking out the latest batch of awkwardly green cookies and tossing them out into a bin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait why are those cookies green? Did you put in food coloring?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was I supposed to?" Ruby asked dumping the cookies in the bin as they all made a disgusting wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>squishing</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound as they hit the bin hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I... now that you say it? No, I don't want to know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Now how many cups of sugar per cookie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you mean per batch of cookies? Surely you were not putting a cup of sugar for every cookie... right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley asked, his eyes going wide as he gave Ruby a horrified look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely you jest sister.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what? I was just trying to make my cookies extra sweet!" Ruby said blushing adorably making Whitley groan as he slammed his head into his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you thinking!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That the more sugar, I put the sweeter the cookies will taste?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are trying to kill someone like that! Or at least making it so that they are all but guaranteed to get type two diabetes!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh stop being such a drama queen! So how many cups of sugar per cookie?" Ruby asked as Whitley looked like he was going to have a heart attack. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>None! You put in one to two cups per batch of twelve cookies! Put them in per dozen of cookies not per individual you idiot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Mother said that you can't use that word!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother also said that you can not cook!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I am trying to apologize to someone and since I like cookies I am making the cookies of apology as well!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. You are trying to apologize to someone?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley asked, blinking in confusion as Ruby nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I am. Why? Is that so far fetched that I would apologize when I am wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. But it is strange to think that you can even have enough self-awareness to even consider yourself wrong in the first place.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing! Nothing! What are you trying to make? I assume chocolate chips like usual?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley asked wincing in fear as Ruby nodded his third eldest sister was by far and above the least predictable out of all of them. And while Whitley </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love all of his sisters dearly he still did not know why Ruby was trying to apologize to anyone she never bothered to do that unless she was clearly and undoubtedly in the wrong. Or she was trying to get on someone's good side, mainly their mother or eldest sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Winter is wise to her machinations by now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley thought as Ruby licked some batter off her lips her odd obsession with sweets always surprised him. None of his other siblings or family members had any obsession with sweets and tended to avoid them at all times. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it's from her old family?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if you need to keep asking! I am making them to make sure that someone that has caught my attention knows that I am not trying to molest him when I have him touch my chest!" Ruby said as Whitley blinked twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say what now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me. I just have to make sure that he knows that he can touch me when I demand and I am not molesting him while I touch him without asking for consent." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop going to be so late. I think I am hearing things.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley said as Ruby began to mix another batch of cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok! Now you said three cups of sugar per batch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? NO! How many cookies are you trying to make?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just eight."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then half a cup! Only half a cup! Make that or else they will explode-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whitley!? Is that you?! Why are you yelling!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice shouted on the other side of the scroll as Ruby heard Whitley hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck me Harriet! It's nothing H! I'm just having a bad dream ok!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shouted as Ruby heard knocking on the door as his bodyguard was alerted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how long do I cook them? One hour? Two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What!? NEITHER! Half an hour and-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened as-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you talking to!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO one!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the credit card number babe! Love you can't wait to meet!" Ruby said blowing a horrid Whitley asked as </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ass-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHITLEY SCHNEE! Get your behind over here right now for your spanking!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BUt Harriet I didn't do it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the company card kid! I hope you like no credit score!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You little-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whitley said as Ruby hung up the scroll and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh. Serves him right. Now how much gravity dust do I put in for every cup of sugar?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's the plan now sugar tits? You just gonna roofie this one up or are you actually going to ask what he thinks first?" Yang asked as she eyed her sister up and down Bleiss was getting dressed and from the looks of it either about to mature for the first time in their existence or get back to juvie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just trying to get him to open up around me! You know get him to loosen up a bit is all." Bleiss said as she finished baking her </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> batch of Summer Rose cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What smells delicious?" Blake asked as her head popped up, her amber eyes narrowed at Bleiss as she sniffed, her bow seemed to twitch as Bleiss pulled out a steaming batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Blake felt her mouth drop as her lips watered. The amazing smell of the cookies wafted over to her, making her legs go weak as she smelled spices, salts, and just about every other pleasurable thing wafting up from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> those?" Blake asked drooling as Bleiss grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Bleiss Rose specialty! Chocolate chip cookies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mixed with just about every liquor known to man as well," Yang said as she shook her head, she saw her sis close over her odd glyphs pushing up the tray as she blew on it slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go just taking the edge off!" Bleiss said as she put them on the window to cool. She smiled knowing that no male could resist her cooking as she put her hands on her hips!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That skinny twig is not going to know what hit her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I hope that Jaune </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to know what hit him. Last time you made these you replaced the chocolate chips with ecstasy and almost got five in the county."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did what?" Blake's rapture at smelling the delicious meal taken as she tried to process that information as Bleiss scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what? That was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>flavor</span>
  </em>
  <span> enhancer. And the judge agreed since we both took them I was not at fault!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know he was probably bribed right?" Yang asked as Bleiss sighed, shaking her long black hair that rivaled her own for quality pout into it as she turned her glaring red eyes that reminded her of her own mother's back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. I did what I had to do. And our Lawyer was just good enough to get me off the hook!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of him. Have you ever noticed that Ozmah looks just like Ozpin? Like suspiciously like him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did... now that you mention it they are a dead look-alike for the other." Bleiss said rubbing her chin as Blake coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So who are those cookies for exactly? Are they for just yourself? Is someone special? Maybe the </span>
  <em>
    <span>team?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake asked drooling as Bleiss hissed growing at her as she clashed Chrysanthemum at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back off kitty kat! You don't get any! These are for my love Jaune! Keep your greedy paws off of them ok!?" Blake rallied back nodding vehemently as Bleiss glared bloody murder into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be Blakey. When Bleiss has dick on the mind there is nothing that gets in her way. For better or worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> that dick you would be in the same boat. I swear it was like the fucking sandwiches they sell for three lien but they are actually a foot long and thicker than your wrist!" Bleiss said, making several lewd hand gestures as Blake paused looking around the room before turning back to Bleiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss? Where is Ruby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell should I know. She said that she had to talk to some family of hers but I don't know where that twig is. I hope she got some sense smacked into her from Goodtits. She might have the tits of a pron start but there is a brain kicking in that bimbo's head I tell you." Bleiss said smirking as she planned her next attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You just watch Jaune! Your dick is going to find a new home in me soon and your pelvis is going to be mine!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby as much as I like you just why am I being tied up?" Jaune asked as several black-white veins gripped his limbs. Jaune gulped as Ruby held out a small bag to him opening it up showing an oddly normal orange cookie with several lumps of chocolate chips in it as she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no reason! You see a Schnee </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeps their word! And since I made you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you had been molested by me it is only right that I make sure that you know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> made a mistake and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can apologize to me at any time you want and I will willingly accept it!" Ruby said all smiles as Jaune blinked down at the girl, his body tied up in odd rose like glyphs as he was held in the Beacon courtyard. Jaune did not know what to say as he coughed once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you going to do something for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah! I just need you to eat my cookies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... you made me cookies?" Jaune asked as mile forming as Ruby nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure did! As a way for your apology now open up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pushy yes but a cookie is a cookie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaune thought as Ruby shoved a cookie in his mouth!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There! Now tell me how good it-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crunch! </span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a loud crunch that filled the air as something broke. Ruby paused as she saw Jaune's eyes water his face before to distort as his aura glowed and shattered! His mouth foamed as he went limp on her glyphs as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune!? Jaune?! Jaune?! I need a medic!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet and greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune keeps on getting into weirder and weirder situations with that Rose and Bleiss girl! At this rate, Ruby Schnee might just put the dagger in his back before Bleiss can break his pelvis with her own! Also, we learn Blake's secret weakness and maybe just maybe the girls gain a new rival for the knight's attention!? And a reveal is made that may shake things up a bit as parent's day approaches!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Jaune!?" Ruby shouted the Schnee looked down in panic as Jaune slid down the boy was foaming at the mouth and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head as she let out a scream of terror!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune!? Jaune are you ok!?" Ruby shouted as she began to shake the man! Ruby shook Jaune's shoulders as a large mass of foam left his mouth as the boy let out a choking groan of pain!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You just ate one of my cookies!" Ruby shouted not sure what had happened! One second Jaune had </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and totally not against his own will been physically forced to eat her cookies as she shook him roughly!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling! Oh, darling! Where are you Jaune! Are you ready to get your rocks off in ways that you can only dream of!" Bleiss Rose said walking forward her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> cookies that had totally not been drugged and had been put into place to get Jaune so worked up that she could ride that foot of dick all night long like her personal pogo stick! No way would Bleiss drug his food that was way too easy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that you don't get regular blood tests here like back in Patch, fucking cops won't let me just drug people when I want! I thought this was a free kingdom!?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune! I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What the fuck happened to you!?" Bleiss shouted as she saw Jaune on his back eyes rolled up into the far back of his head groaning as foam-filled out of his mouth!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell happened to him!?" Bleiss shouted rushing to the ground as Ruby shook her head frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! He just passed out like this!" Ruby said lying through her teeth stealthily pushing her own tray of cookies behind her as Bleiss put her head to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Oum! I know that face! He has been poisoned!" Bleiss shouted as Ruby narrowed her eyes, her silver eyes narrowed as she fixed Bleiss with an irritated glare before she turned her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? You really think he was poisoned?" Ruby asked her cheeks turning a light crimson as Bleiss nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do! My mom is a huntress so is my dad and aunt! They know a lot about poison and stuff and from what I can say someone definitely put something in him that was never meant to be inside a human body!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I put a lot of work into that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Into what?" Bleiss asked her crimson eyes narrowing as she began to do chest compressions on Jaune, pushing her hands on his chest as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> poisoned! He just has a weak stomach is all! He's just a big pushover!" Ruby said her cheeks turning a bright crimson as Bleis gasped!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! He's losing his pulse!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's losing his pulse! We are losing him, Ruby!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! No! It was just a cookie!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A cookie!? Someone must have been trying to kill him with a cookie! A hunter assassin maybe? Fuck I'll call good tits to save him!" Bleiss shouted as Ruby smacked her scroll out of her hand!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is your problem Schnee?! Why did you do that?!" Bleiss shouted as Ruby stomped her feet in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was not poisoned!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he was!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he was not! He just has a weak stomach!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby! Someone tried to kill Jaune!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! I saw him he just had a cookie! There was no way that he was positioned!" The young Schnee shouted her cheeks fit to burst as she puffed out her cheeks her anger and embarrassment rising as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah!" Jaune spat up a bit of blood onto Bleiss's cheek as she let out a shriek!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darling! Oh god, you are bleeding internally from the food!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's impossible! He's just spitting up some jam he had earlier!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Why would you say that?!"   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> bleeding on the inside! He is just spitting up bad jam he had at Beacon! Yeah, that's it! He's just getting rid of bad Beacon jam that I had nothing to do with and sho9uld not be blamed or held accountable legally because I am not liable under section three of the Vale immunity health care code."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! I know that code as well! But you are not the one who is trying to kill him!" Bleiss said as Jaune gasped! Even more of the red </span>
  <em>
    <span>jam</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had taken before spat up as he groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I can see the light!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go to the light!" Bleiss and Ruby shouted both of them shaking Jaune as Bleiss got her scroll back before she began to scream!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glynda! Jaune has been poisoned! He's dying!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is not dying! He's just being a big baby!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What!? Arc is dying!? Where are you!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The courtyard under the big tree that you can fuck on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you ever use that as a way to describe a tree to our teacher!?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doggy style or cowgirl? Which tree!</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The cowgirl one! The one that gives you the shade to ride without being smacked by branches!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm on my way! Don't let him die!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glynda shouted as Bleiss nodded before she began to keep her head to Jaune's chest taking out a small white kit from her side-dress pocket and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Date rape kit! It also can double to see how toxic a drink is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-why do you have that thing Bleiss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I can see if the drink I- The drink I </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> made would get past a police drug check!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you correct yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never heard that! Now let's see how bad you are!" Bleiss asked as she put her hands on Jaune's face! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on dear I will make sure that you are ok!" Bleiss said before her hands were slapped away!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Stop touching his face! He needs softer hands than yours!" Ruby shouted her taira shaking a bit as she sat halfway down daintily not letting her bright shiny dress get dirty on the grass as she put Jaune's head on her lap!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There! Now that you have had the privilege of having me give you a lap pillow there is no way that you will complain about this misunderstanding! Really it was just a cookie! There is no way that you could have been poisoned because of it! I meant he fire dust was a bit much but it added flavour! And who doesn't like vinegar and Vanilla extract!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby thought as Bleiss growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you think you are doing brat!? Give me back my darlings head right now!" Bleiss said pulling Jaune's head back into her lap. Jaune's mind began to sway between this world and the next. Jaune swore he was seeing the faces of his dead grandparents as he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandma? Is that you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah! You see! </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> darling thinks you are so old that you look like a grandma!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha!? No way! He is calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>a grandma! There is no way someone as beautiful as me could ever look old!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, t hat's what you think mosquito bites! There is no way Jaune can think of me as anything but the figure of beauty!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean he thinks you are old because you have saggy breasts right?" Ruby asked as Bleiss growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to fucking die small tits!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bring it on you brute!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone... please... I can see colors..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that we can all agree. While Jaune was not poisoned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Allegedly</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Bleiss said as the dean nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Allegedly he was not poisoned, but if he was not then I think we can all agree that whoever gave him that cookie can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cook at all." Glynda said shaking her head as Bleiss nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say that again. I didn't think it was even possible to be that bad at cooking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know right? It's like the person has never had to fend for themselves and they have no way to get around in the real world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear I thought I was going to die!" Jaune joked he Bleiss and Glynda all shared a laugh at the recently cured boy laughed in the Beacon bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know right darling!? I swear you would think they are a child!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to agree Miss Rose but you are quite correct, to think! Your cooking was so bad that people thought you had tried to poison, someone! How can your food be that bad?" Glynda asked laughing mildly as Jaune nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like they have no idea how to even read! How hard is it to follow basic instructions in a cooking manual?" Jaune asked as Ruby fumed her small demon e stuck in the corner the small Schnee absolute fuming mad her cheeks so bright they matched Bleiss's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe some people just try too hard for others!" Ruby let out a shout her tiny fingers shook in anger as she gave the other three a death glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! You know! Some people may just try too hard to please others! And no one is able to appreciate their refined tastes!" Ruby shouted as Jaune sighed and lowered his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruby, you do know that if that was not a cookie it would have been labeled as a class three biohazard right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it would not! That cookie was perfectly safe and ready for human consumption!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would not even give Zwei that cookie, hell I bet that mangy pup would not be able to eat it as is," Bleiss said shaking her head as Ruby stomped on the ground several times. Rapidly tapping her designer white boots on the floor as she huffed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That cookie was a perfectly made human food item! It was not only beautifully put together but that taste and texture where next to one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to say I agree with you, Miss Schnee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait you do? I mean if </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do! Miss Goodwitch is clearly a woman of culture who can appreciate the finger things in life!" Ruby said tilting her head up in a self-approving manner as her shiny tiara shook on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uplifted accessory that never seemed to be fully secured on her head, but also never appeared in any real danger of falling off swiveled on it as she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, ma'am." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. If I did not know better I would say that whoever made that cookie was either an expert assassin and judging by the fact this is Beacon and Jaune is new here that it is not the case, the cookie looked so perfectly naturally it was either a masterwork tool of murder or the result of someone who was a total failure in the kitchen. I would call such a person incompetent but that would be an insult to the incompetent sou chefs that actually try. I swear if I ever see the person that made this cookie I will put them in a cooking course for idiots myself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! YOU ARE ALL SO MEAN TO ME! I HATE YOU!" Ruby shouted as she ran away! The small Schnee girl ran out of the office a trail of tears falling off her face as Jaune Glynda and Bleiss blinked at her running form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... did we say something to her?" Jaune asked as Glynda blinked owlishly at the retreating woman's figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know Mister Arc. Miss Schnee always seemed a bit proud, seeing such a culinary travesty must have put her regal senses on edge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense to me. Man as much as I don't like her even she could make a better cookie than that, as much of a jerk she is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Rose she is your teammate, partner, and leader. You should respect her a bit more you know?" Glynda scolded as Bleiss rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She needs to work that stick out of her ass and soon. And she better not just learn to start beating people to death with it if you know what I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sadly I do Miss Rose... sadly I do... tell me do either of you know of an economically depressed third-world Island nation with an annual GDP of lower than twenty thousand lien a year and where all the local men have less than a zero point two percent of body fat on average?" Glynda asked as Jaune and Bleiss gave her a fish-eyed looked as she shook her head once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that must have been a strange question there... please forget I asked," Glynda said as Jaune and Bleiss nodded...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. Like really fucking good." Blake said her mouth drooling as she looked at the cookies that Bleiss had leftover. She was staring at them her mouth agape her eyes watering as Yang nodded from her bed, her partner's obsession with her stepsisters cooking was nothing ot be surprised about. Bleiss might have been crazy but she was damn good in the kitchen. And she knew how to make some food for people she wanted to sleep with!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup! That's my little sis for you! She will make you food to knock your pants off! Literally. Don't eat any of that if you want to wake up with any clothes on and some kind of human decency." Yang said the joking one that she usually had evaporating in an instant as Blake licked her lips lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They smell like honey and mead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because she used honey and liquor in baking them. Trust me when I say our mom knows how to cook. And that just because she took after her in baking does not mean that what she made is safe to eat." Yang warned as Blake looked down longingly at the treats for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. It's worth it. I just want them in my mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea how many times I have heard that exact same phrase used from Bleiss when she is looking at porn on her scroll."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care if I don't swallow them down I will hate myself forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heard that one too... a lot... make's it especially awkward when it was about your dad you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No... no, I do not know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do you think she is ok? You don't think she is being...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bleiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you?" Summer asked as Tai laughed he stepped out of the bullhead with his wife, the two of them walked with the rest of the parents that could fit on that one. The Beacon Parent's week had finally come and so far? So good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well since we have not got a call from her lawyer I think that everything is going to be A-ok babe! Just trust in her! She's just like her mother! But evil and horny!" Tai said as Summer slapped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear!" Summer slapped Tai on his shoulder her silver eyes narrowed on her husband as she shot him an evil look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss is a good girl dear! She just has a bit of a problem when it comes down to dealing with the boys she likes! She's just... passionate! Yeah, she is just so passionate that most boys don't know how to deal with her that's it!" Summer said as she did her best to fight down the grimace working its way down her face as Tai pause, the man scratched his chin hairs that had just the faintest showing of white as he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a funny way of saying obsessive," Tai said as Summer kicked him in his shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tai! Not in public! You know that we can't say anything that might be recorder against us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know that anything you say can and will be used against you only works if the cops say it right? I don't think you can just be recorded doing something wrong and get in trouble now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tai... that is why you me and Rae are banned from Vacuo for </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> porpoise! They had a bunch in the aquarium and it wanted to fly! I swear it did!" Tai defended himself as Summer sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No dear. No, it did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to fly..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do hope that she has been taking care of her self."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Schnee we are about to land."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jarvis. That will be all." Winter said as she sighed she had never been away from Ruby for this long her younger adopted sister had never done well away from her family. In fact, it came as quite a shock to the family when she insisted on going to Beacon of all places. She had sworn she would have gone to Atlas Academy with Weiss but you never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess she wanted to spread her wings like I did when I joined the millitary. I hope she is getting along with her teammates, her notes have been... disturbing." Winter paused she knew that she should not be thinking about this but she had been fixated on those notes from the second that Ruby had written that one word that made her freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss... there is no way that it can be the same one... she died years ago and even if... no there is no way, it just has to be someone with the same name as her." Winter shook her head again putting her fingers to her forehead, she was not very old when one of her twin younger siblings died, she had no way of preventing her death by exposure most likely but it still weighed on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There would have been another sister of mind that would have still been alive right now if not for those monsters... nevermind I have to focus on putting on a kind smile for Ruby, I'm sure she has missed me dearly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And so! As I have been so gracious to you for the past few days! I have decided that using all of my generosity and poise to bestow upon you </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> just one reward that will make you feel joy and bliss for the rest of your long existence!" Ruby shouted as Jaune looked down at the Schnee wondering if she knew what she was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look Ruby I don't know what to say but... thanks? You dragged me out into the hall and for what exactly? You said you had a reward? Did you find the god awful chef who almost poisoned me to death!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? NO! And she just made a mistake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a second how did you know it was a she?" Jaune asked suspiciously as Ruby fumed the small girl stomped her foot again as she glared up at the tall stupid good looking knight that was just being too dense to when he was going to get something that was too good for him! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby glared at Jaune her bright silver eyes burning a hole into his head as he was forced to look away averting his eyes in a show of submission as Ruby smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well! As I was saying since you have been doing so many favors for me! And since you nearly had a near-death experience because of your weak immune system! I have decided to reward you for your persistence! And bestow upon you a gift that no other has ever had!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One kiss from me!" Ruby said her cheeks burning up as she coughed into her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to hold your breath I know that you must be shaking in your boots after what I just told you and all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hah! That is it! The ultimate reward any peasant like him can get! I will let him get a taste of my cheek! And then once he has the pleasure of tasty my flavor he will fall so helplessly in love with me! HE will have no choice but to become my faithful manservant for the rest of his life! And I can lord over him like the queen I was always meant to be! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby thought her eye shining as she saw a faint blush appear on Jaune's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You- you want me to kiss you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HAH! Yes! That's it! Blush you, damned miscreant! When I am done with you, you will be nothing but my personal footstool! Only existing to clean me with your tongue!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I know it is a bit but go on! Don't be shy you know what to do when a beautiful girl asks you to kiss her right?" Ruby asked turning her cheek as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I stutter!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeeze how dense can he be!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby thought as Jaune gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well ok, if you say so then," Jaune said as Ruby paused as she felt his hand under her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you do-" Ruby paused as she was lifted up. Jaune pulled the young Schnee up to him his lips meeting hers as for a second Ruby's mind went blank. Ruby froze her silver eyes went wide as saucers as her brain flashed out of existence as consciousness left her small frame. Jaune kissed her softly gently pushing her up on the wall a bit making her toes curl up as-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's so soft. It's like I'm touching a cloud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaune thought before breaking the kiss with a hard wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby gasped her eyes went wide as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you get me pregnant!?" Ruby shrieked out as Jaune blinked once then twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then I said! Fuck you I will so stab him! Then I stabbed him." Bleiss said as Nora gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you did stab him!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> I stabbed the fucker but I was going to do worst if I could. Fucking cunt sucker can't even do a job right! I should have fucking put my fist so far up his ass that I ripped out his nose from his ass hole!" Bleiss shouted tearing into her meat relish9ing the spilling of the blood onto her plate as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language young lady!" A voice shouted as Bleiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>bristled</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off you old hag! I don't let anyone tell me the fuck how to talk</span>
  <em>
    <span> whap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Owie!" Bleiss yelped as someone slapped her in the back of her head! In an instant, Bleiss's temper was up as she spun on a dime to face her attacker-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen you limp duck fuckwaffle! You are about two seconds form-" Silver meat red as Bleiss deflated like a balloon that had hit a tack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> my dear?" Summer asked smiling at her younger daughter as Bleiss let out a scream of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy! I meant! I meant that I was going to give you a hug and tell you how much I have been missing you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice try Bleiss. What did I say about not cursing so much in public?" Summer chided as Bleiss began to sweat, she was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap</span>
  </em>
  <span> range of Summer and she knew better than to talk back when she was this close to her, seeing Summer peeved Bleiss went to her guaranteed plan to always work her mother over when she was on the back foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" Bleiss shouted throwing herself in Tai's arms as the man gripped his daughter tight swinging her as he rubbed her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My favorite daughter!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, dad. It's not like I am sitting right here you know?" Yang asked her eyes narrowing as Bleiss dug her head into Tai's shoulders and whimpered into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, daddy! I missed you so much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is just buttering you up, dear." Summer said her irritation rising she knew what Bleiss was doing, Tai was a sucker for the younger days when Yang would jump inot his arms and beg to be pet by him and to sit on his lap! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Yang had grown older and would no longer do such things out of sheer embarrassment Bleiss had learned to </span>
  <em>
    <span>milk</span>
  </em>
  <span> her father for all that he was worth. And her ability to appeal to his deep paternal instincts was second to none, Bleiss always knew how to manipulate her adopted father and in truth, Tai liked to be spoiled a bit by his kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Did Daddy's little girl miss him?" Tai asked rubbing the top of Bleiss's head as she rapidly nodded her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she did! She missed you so much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How are you!? You aren't hurt from getting into a fight with Grimm are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear. This is obvious bribery-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Do you think a Grimm can put its claws on this kind of huntsman?" Tai asked already flexing his arms smiling broadly as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tai. She's literally trying to distract you from-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you see that guys!? This guy is my dad! He's like! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Super</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool!" Blake said as Nora gasped and Blake...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell are you?" Yang asked as Blake seemed to vanish? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell are you?" Yang asked again looking left and right for her mysterious vanishing partner as she gawked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! You said he's cool? He looks like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool!" Nora said flashing a twin thumbs up as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! Did you hear that dear? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> think that I am cool!" Tai said tears falling from his face the grown man sniffeled as Summer rolled her silver eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I even bother? Bleiss! Stop buttering up your father and stop making others feel awkward as you curse at them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it was just a mistake! Daddy! Tell mom that I just made a mistake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok Summer! Bleiss is just a passionate girl! She's just trying her best to express herself in a non-violent manner! Isn't that what you always wanted from her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are sleeping on the couch when we get home you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did what I had to do, I will be comforted by the thought of my favorite daughter loving me despite her being in her late teens!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow! Hey! Dad! Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>biological</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter is sitting right here! And she kind of want to know that her dad does not have favorites!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, my lap is big enough for two! If you want?" Tai asked moving Bleiss a bit to allow Yang to climb on him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come to daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you ever say that again I am going to be visibly ill." Summer said as Yanbg made and awkward choking motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god! Never tell me that again dad! I'm your daughter! I don't need a grown man telling me to come to daddy." Yang said shuddering her body convulsed in disgust as Tai gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with a dad just trying to be cool!? What's so bad about wanting to be cool!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing dear but you are making a scene! Now Bleiss tell me is there a boy in your life?" Summer asked as Bleiss froze her blood eyes went wide as she coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh is there ever," Yang said as Bleiss began to sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby! It is so good to see you again!" Winter said as she gave her younger sibling a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Winter!" Ruby shouted jumping into her sister's arms taking her by surprise before Winter gave a soft chuckle as she petted the top of her baby siblings' head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my? What's the matter with you now Ruby? You seem to have forgotten the proper decorum of a Schnee when they are acting in public." Winter said as Ruby grasped her cheeks turned bright red as she let out a small whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be Ruby that was a joke. You can hug me as much as you like whenever you like." Winter said as she rubbed her little sibling head taking the time to enjoy the presence of her youngest sister before she flicked the top of her off-center tiara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know that your tiara is still off-balanced right? If you don't balance it right how do you plan on fixing it when it falls?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It never falls off anyway! So why should I care?" Ruby asked as she was put down by her elder sibling. Winter rubbed the top of her head her reddish-black hair a glaring and often painful contrast to her own perfect silver hair always made Winter feel a bit nostalgic as she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She almost looks like Bleiss, but that is just fate playing favorites with us again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me, Ruby, how has your time in Beacon been treating you?" Winter asked as Ruby paused she looked down her cheeks turning another bright shade of red as she coughed into her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um! Sister may I ask you a question?" Ruby asked turning away the sound of wild wind filled both of their ears as they left the Beacon landing pad. Both of them huddled into the other as they had to huddle for a time as they walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can Ruby. You can ask me anything you know this right?" Winter said smiling softly at Ruby as she paused her eyes going down to her bright white boots, Ruby had never been good at hiding her emotions something that their mother had at first vehemently disapproved of but soon learned to adore as time went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ruby? What's the matter? You don't look well." Winter frowned as Ruby coughed she looked left and right taking a deep breath before tugging on her sister's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, sister maybe we can talk in private? Maybe in a place where fewer people can hear us talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we can Ruby, I know a wonderful cafe in Vale that we can catch up on, I have such things to tell you about me Weiss and even Whitley's time when you are away, we all miss you Ruby and are just happy you are happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll never take me alive! Filthy human scum!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake! Get off the fountain! You are making a scene!" Yang hissed as her half-naked partner on top of the Beacon fountain as she staggered her golden eyes shimmered a bit as she groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! You heard me human! You can't tell me what to do! I am a strong independent faunus! And nothing will make me change it!" Blake shouted as she reached into her half ripped skirt taking out another cookie and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Those are the cookies I made for Jaune! Put those down you stupid cat! You are not able to take those things! They have enough alcohol and LSD to take down a Goliath!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Summer asked her eyes narrowing as Bleiss gagged!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um! Nothing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss Rose! What did you do!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! I just put a bit more liquor than I usually do in my cookies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean my cookies human! I am the superior species! I have been oppressed by humans my entire life and now!? Now, look whos' on top!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake said as she swung on the Beacon fountain her chest bare for all to see her head spun as she was barely conscious!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god! I love these cookies! What are in these things!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake thought as she tettered her expert reflexes saving her from taking a nasty dip in the Beacon fountain as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blake! If you don't come down I am coming up!" Yang shouted as Blake hissed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I am a proud and independent faunus! And I don't no human trying to make me come on her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? I did not say come on me! I said come down you idiot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never! Faunus will never be slaves to human oppression! I won't let you work your feminine wiles on me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that even mean?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means! It means... I didn't think this far into my rant..." The drunken faunus said her amber eyes rolling in her head as a small crowd gathered around her to gawk at the half-naked beauty that was prancing around the top of the fountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, dude do you see that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it! Show me some of that ass girl!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco stop! She's clearly drunk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And? This is quality entertainment that I don't get every night! Now more ass! Less class!" Some well dressed second year said taking out several Lien bills and tossing them at Blake, the faunus deftly caught them in one hand and hissed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need your stinking human money! I live to defy you human!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then defy my clearly prudish human senses and show some tits!" The second-year shouted waving more Lien as Blake hiccuped and gave a lopsided grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you say! Here!" Blake shouted fulling ripping open her top as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HAH! I'm bigger!" Bleiss said before Summer knocked on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? I was just wondering, and now I know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Jaune asked the blonde boy was looking a bit shaken his eyes had a far off look in them as he was half carried by Pyrrha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on here?" Ren asked his magenta eyes wide in concern and shock as he looked at the half-naked Blake-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No looking!" Nora said as she tackled Ren bringing him to the ground as he gagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora!? What are you doing!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being a cheater!" Nora shouted as- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?" Pyrrha said the voice of reason now stepping up as Blake now fully naked beside her booths groaned on the fountain her drunken energy rapidly fading as she hiccuped!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I am the superior species! I will never listen to a human!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake! Get down here right this moment!" Pyrrha shouted as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never!" Blake said pulling out her pistol!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's got a gun!" Tai shouted as Blake began waving her gun around-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. I got this." Jaune said walking up to her as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune look out! She's got a gun!" Pyrrha shouted as Bleiss saw her moment ot impress Jaune!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darling! I'll save you!" She shouted as Blake hissed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be the first to fall human! Now die-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Psp, psp, psp!" Jaune made a small hissing noise as he did a come hither motion with his hand as Blake paused the faunus's eyes went wide before she jumped off the fountain going on all fours and crawling to Jaune's sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go. Good girl." Jaune said petting the top of Blake's head, the faunus in hiding purred as her bow came off revealing her adorable pair of faunus ears as she began to pur on Jaunes' leg, the faunus wrapped her arms around him putting her head to his waist and purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY MAN!?" Bleiss shouted as she pulled out her cross between a swore and chainsaw, her blade roared into life raging into the air as she began to swing down on the faunus-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you don't!" Summer picked up Bleiss from the back holding her arms as she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll kill her! I'll kill her! Get off my man you bitch!" Bleiss shouted screaming at the top of her lungs as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss! It's not that big of a deal! She's just drunk! She's not going to do anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's acting like an animal darling!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not an animal! She's a person!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be your kitty." Blake purred licking Jaune's wrist as he groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake please not now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get off him!" Pyrrha and Bleiss said both of them paused at the rare display of unity before- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of blue as Jaune was suddenly pushed down! Several massive pure white glyphs held him down like a Saint Andrews cross pushing him down before he was held down!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit is this a BDSM show!? Bring it on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco! You are not helping!" The voices were cut off as twin boots cracked over Jaune as a rapier was pointed right at his throat! Icy blue eyes glared down as an older-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss?" Jaune asked looking at the older woman that looked almost like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> version of Bleiss as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! Is this the miscreant who defiled my younger sister!? Is it you who disposed of her innocence in a hallway of all places!?" The woman asked her military uniform pushed up as her blade was pushed deeper to his throat as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Winter that's him!" Ruby shouted appearing by her side as Jaune held up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby?! WHat's going on!? Get her off me"!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You idiot! You got me pregnant! Now face the consequences you jerk!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Calamity's bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune realizes that maybe he should have just never left home as he is surrounded by hormonal princesses, batshit crazy masochistic terrorists, stoners that just want their cheeseburgers, and in the end learns the only thing that can save him is the booty, as Jaune goes through his life Summer and Winter learn that not all reunions are sweet as daughters tend to change when separated at birth for better and... well for worse...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time stopped. Winter took one deep breath before she moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have missed you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> very much…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after all of these years apart Winter still knew what a Schnee looked like. She looked at Bleiss her long lost sister and pulled her close putting her hands on her neck as she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that this has not been easy for you dear sister, I can not imagine how long you spent languishing in anguish over your true family and I want you to know that it does my heart wonders to hear and know that you are alive and well-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GET THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span> OFF ME!" Bleiss shouted as Winter froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I beg your pardon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span> off me! I don't wing that way!" Bleiss shouted as-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"AH!" Winter cried out in agony as Bleiss permitted her in public! The young Schnee gave her eldest sibling a rose-covered uppercut! Her hand wrapped in dark red thorns as she knocked Winter clean into the Beacon fountain with a massive splash! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss no! Not in front of so many Witnesses!" Yang shouted as Winter momentarily froze in the water before she popped out! She gasped as Summer looked at Ruby and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she saw her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> alive?" Summer asked her voice cracking as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss!? What is wrong with you!?" Winter asked shocked as she gasped her outfit soaked as she walked over to her sister her hands still covered in the thick thorns that had ripped open part of her uniform-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HELL YEAH! Show them tits!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco no!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Death to the humans! And show me the cookies!" Blake asked, taking her gun and firing off into the crowd!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang! Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, she's shooting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My leg!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my fucking god!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora! Why did you hit that man in the leg?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Ren I kind of thought that we should just go with the flow you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I do not know! I am sorry sir-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss! I am your sister-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> into incest play you fucking pervert!" Bleiss shouted as Winter gasped! Her silver eyes went wide in terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-</span>
  <em>
    <span>pervert!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> My own sister thinks I am a pervert!?" Winter gasped as- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your damn sister!" Bleiss shouted at the creeper that looked like an older color swapped version of herself as she flashed her hand! Several black glyphs shot out surrounding Winter-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You even have the family semblance-" Winter was interrupted as several shards of thorns attacked her! Breaking open her outfit as she was peppered on all sides by thorns!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get back you damn pervert! I swear I will call the cops for sexual harassment! They know me by name. I'll have you know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BLEISS! Stop bullying my sister!" Ruby shouted the young Schnee girl finally snapping out of it as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Summer said bringing her daughter into a hung pulling Ruby in close making her paused as an older her gripped her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A WHITE FANG ASSASSIN!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Where!?" Summer shouted ready to defend her daughter's life to the end-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has my face! WINTER! Help me before she takes me against my will! I am a pure flower! I can't be deflowered by an older woman in public!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUCK IT! That's IT! I am going to bed! You all sort this shout out by yourself cause I am leaving!" Jaune suddenly shouted putting away his sword and shield walking away from the group as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you look down on my you human-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! You sound like a drunk stripper at happy hour with a breeding fetish!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can breed me anytime master," Blake said still high off Lsd and he adapts as Jaune-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what? If you let me film it I will give you thirty percent of the cunt. Human faunus porn is high on the list of kinks!" Coco said as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Coco shouted her brown eyes narrowing in irritance as she glared at Jaune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look kid I don't know who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think you are but I am Coco god damn Adel and you will show me some respect ok!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a damn who you think you are! I am just trying to go back to bed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Don't you walk away from me Arc!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco! Please just let it go! Please?" Velvet begged her as she put her hands together before her leader as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"KYA!" There was another shout followed by a burst of black ice as Bleiss sent that older version of herself flying off into the sky in a plum of roses!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't touch me again! I'll call the cops on your perverted ass!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't violate me!" Ruby squealed squirming out of Summer's grip as she broke out of her shocked mother's grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? I am not trying to do that! I am-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She stole my face! Winter! Protect me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Summer!? You are here to violate a younger woman!? And I thought I knew you!" Tai said gasping before looking at Bleiss and gulping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss! Please indulge your father in a paternal hug so he can know what it is like when his child actually loves him and wants to spend time with him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, dad. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> here." Yang said as Tai narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not Bleiss says what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can someone help me get her down!" Velvet asked dragging Blake off form the ground Jaune and Coco looked ready to have a spar in the middle of the courtyard as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Go get her fearless leader! Take her hat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora do not encourage this!" Pyrrha said not sure if Jaune could beat Coco in a fight-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WINTER! Your daughter just attacked my sister pervert!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a pervert! I Am your mother!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to kidnap me!? NO! Someone, please save my innocence!" Ruby shouted as the night descended into madness and even more anarchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So where is your family?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pyr... I do not know and I do not care where they are." Jaune groaned as he put his head down. Jaune was exhausted after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>calamity</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU PERVERT!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby. I know that you tend to overreact. But I swear to Oum I will beat you with the back of my sword if you scream in my ear again." Jaune said his patience finally gone as the young Schnee pointed a shaking finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You want to put your thing inside of me! How dare you!?" Ruby gasped her cheeks a fiery red her legs rubbing against themselves as Ruby felt some odd kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearning </span>
  </em>
  <span>form between her thighs. Some kind of deep primal desire began to rise up within her as she thought of Jaune's... </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> going inside her most special place as she glared death at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you just want to bend me over this table and rut me like one of your village sluts don't you!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have village sluts ok!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH! You monster! You probably impregnated them, didn't you!? Admit to your g ult you vile inseminator!" Ruby said her cheeks burning as her feet tapped the ground-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Ruby as much as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> agree with you that Jaune would be a great insemination he is a virgin as much as you are," Bleiss said before pausing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, I think that is the first time we agreed on something..." Bleiss said pausing as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who would have thought that spreading your legs was your one good trait?" Bleiss asked as Ruby gasped. Her hands flew to her face as she ground her heels into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Do you know what you just implied!? You are going to try to have him inseminate me with his dirty! His dirty white tadpoles!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say it like that! You make it sound like it's something dirty!" Jaune said as Nora coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you know what? What if instead of like a bunch of sperm you just shot out one </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. Like it was the size of a fucking puppy and that thing just flopped about if you messed up and didn't take it right? I think it would go good on pancakes." Nora said making the conversation stop as all eyes turned to the ginger valkyrie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What did I say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what comes out of your mouth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Race traitor says what?" Nora asked Blake as she narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a race traitor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are videos of you going out to Jaune calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>master</span>
  </em>
  <span> and saying you will be his personal </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitty</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the internet partner. I am not mad at you but..." Yang said as Blake gave her a baleful look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's ok to be scared about giving in to your base desires."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not! I don't have those kinks! If anything I would be tying him up-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! Mind your food Jaune or else!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Jaune's a sub! I like it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora please do not call or leader out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Why?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune shouted as he just wanted to eat his food in peace!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can't I just enjoy a meal without it turning into chaos!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he ignored the small shouting match between the two others-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ruby," Yang asked, holding back her sister from gutting the prissy princess that Yang really thought needed a good shaking to get that stick out of her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or a good dicking could set her straight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang thought as the small Schnne stared daggers at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Yang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like my mom? Like you are a dead ringer for her-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH! The pervert! I should have known that someone of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship would be a pervert! She's a molester for sure! TEll her that I will never give her my innocence! Never-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whap!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby gasped as she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>popped</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the face, Yang's fist connected with her nose so quickly that she could not react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ever talk badly about my mother like that again ok Schnee?" Yang asked her eyes, turning a shade of orange as she gave Ruby a baleful glare. Her hit was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mild, not</span>
  </em>
  <span> even close to a quarter of the power that she could muster but enough to shock the small Schnee that almost had her tiara knocked off by the punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare you punch me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did dare to punch you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> punch you again if you keep running your mouth-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a slut for human cock!" Blake shouted at the top of her lungs looking at her scroll her cheeks a heated blush-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm trying to have a moment here-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone put another video of me up last night online! And they are dubbing my voice in faunus race porn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you looking at porn at the breakfast table?" Ren asked his magenta eyes wide with what could only be called concern-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why isn't Nora pregnant?" Blake shot back as Ren coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Ren gasped the normally stoic monk-like student now gasping his jaw dropped and a look of what could only be called a schoolgirl blush littering his face as he gave Blake a perplexed look of shock!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Ren </span>
  <em>
    <span>good question!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why am I not pregnant yet?!" Nora shouted as she poked her partner in the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Ren that is a good question! You know that I am a young attractive </span>
  <em>
    <span>fertile</span>
  </em>
  <span> young woman! How come I am not pregnant yet!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you have not found the right man yet?" Ren offered as Nora's eyes began to twitch in irritation as she took several deep breaths of anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! YOU! If you don't mess up my guts right this instant I will break your legs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to hurt your insides, Nora!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna kill you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winter are you sure about this!?" Willow gasped her fingers shaking as the bruised version of her daughter gave her a nod from the scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes mother I am sure. That has to be Bleiss, she is exactly as you said she was.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Winter said before wincing in pain, her body looked like hell one of her eyes was a deep purple, her face looked like it had been smacked by a cheese grater and she had the bags under her eyes that showed she had gotten no sleep over the past few days as Willow took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will bring the family there shortly. I simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> see her."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother... before you come there is something that you should know about Bleiss... and her foster family...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Willow felt a cold chill go down her spine as she took in a sharp breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winter... tell me and tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they have abused my daughter in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> way I will personally bring down the full wrath and might of the SDC down on their heads-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? No mother! From what I can tell Bleiss has had a truly wonderful if not as privileged life with her foster home! She was loved and cared for above and beyond even your expectations!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Winter hissed as Willow paused a deep breath leaving her chest as the Schnee matriarch calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good... well then I will be sure to compensate them heavily for their good parenting. A Schnee will never forget their debts and we always pay them. Now, what did you want to tell me about my daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um... mother... there is no easy way to say this... but Bleiss was raised in a rather liberal household...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Winter coughed out wincing as she applied a fresh bandage to her face. Willow groaned once again as her children seemed to think she was some kind of a prude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Winter do you think of me as some old coot? Some spinster that does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the times? I am well aware of the more modern trends happening in the world and if Bleiss has a more... open minded view on the world then I don't think that you should be upset at that." Willow said as Winter coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um... mother... I think it goes without saying that Bleiss... well she is a bit head over heels in love...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is in love mother. With a boy in school-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, happy day! Winter, one of my daughters is </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be in love! Tell me is he a good man? Is he trying his best to be the best man for her? Oh and how has Ruby taken to the wonderful news that she has found her long lost sister!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ummm, mother, her and Bleiss are partners in Beacon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful! They are probably as close as best friends can be! I know that Schnee's always get along so tell me Winter how close are they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune! Why did you order such a big suitcase?" Nora asked as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragged </span>
  </em>
  <span>a massive suitcase into the JNPR dorm. Jaune narrowed his eyes at the suitcase, not sure what the hell she was talking about as he sure as hell did not order anything from anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not? Why do you say that?" Jaune asked as the large brown suitcase was dragged in the thing was gigantic even for plus-sized luggage. It has to be five feet tall and six wide!? It had several expensive-looking decorations on it as Nora pulled it in and closed the door with a hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but it was sent to you! Look this thing was addressed to yoU!" Nora said as Jaune sighed he did not know what the hell this meant but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not want to know either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear if this is a bomb can it just kill me and get this life over with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel it, I can't believe Ren still won't scramble my ovaries!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora... </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that again," Jaune said, shivering in fear as he jumped over to the center of the JNPR dorm. Ren and Pyrrha were out on different goals Pyrrha interviewed as she had a sponsor or something and Ren went out to talk to Port about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell is this thing addressed to me? And who knows I am here to send it to me?" Jaune asked as sure enough it was addressed to one Jaune Arc in Beacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It says leader of JNPR Jaune Arc so it has to be you Jauney! What do you say we open it! I mean what if it's a bomb!? If it blows us up then Ren will come to see me with all my clothes blown off! And in such a vulnerable position and seeing a beauty such as me half-naked and exposed his animal instincts will take over and he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> me like a wild animal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora I gotta be honest I tuned you out halfway in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know! I think the first kid should be a girl too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad we are talking about this thing-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud!</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a thud inside the box as it moved!? Jaune and Nora jumped back as the box jumped at them!? The whole thing moved forward in one singular motion as Jaune and Nora paused both taking out their weapons and aiming it at the box that jumped again!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud! Thud!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The box moved shaking and moving as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora cover me! I'm opening it up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it! I gotcha back Jauney!" Nora said as Jaune moved up to unlock the box Jaune put his blade under the lock slicing it and prying it open as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHH!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"UGGGHHH!" Jaune and Nora screamed as a person jumped out!? A person with long silver and deep light blue eyes gasped as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I MADE IT! I AM FREE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHO ARE YOU!?" Jaune and Nora shouted as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Please forgive me for not introducing myself I am Whitley Schnee! I am here to save my ass-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whap!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune smacked the gender-ambiguous figure with the back of his sword knocking out the strange person in one motion as he knocked him back in the crate and <em>slammed</em> the lid shut tight! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> your story is and I don't care! I am done with all the bullshit at this academy!  I don't have the time for it. Nora!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, fearless leader?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put him back in the box for now. Put some air holes in it for him to breathe while I go scream at Ruby about her brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it, fearless leader! But are you sure that's her brother? I think it could be a sister... I can't tell...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So as I was saying do you think what I am doing is immoral and unethical?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>abhorrent! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miss Goodwitch what do you think you are doing to people?!" Velvet asked as Glynda paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you have a point, I guess I could let the wives see their husbands, brothers, and sons as they serve me, that's the least that I can do for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Miss Goodwitch! You can't steal the men of an entire nation to make it into your harem!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why </span>
  <em>
    <span>not?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miss Scarletenia I will have you know that I have some of the most powerful connections to exist and I have the lien to back me up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if they won't take your money? Then what? You don't want to force them to love you do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Force them? Velvet have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> me? Those poor brown-skinned men probably never even seen a pale beauty before! Let alone one such as me! I have no doubt they will leave their crying wives and lovers in droves just to grovel at my feet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I really don't think that is going to happen, ma'am!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shows what you know! I know how to treat a man Velvet and I will break them!" Glynda said her voice full of conviction as Velvet said once again regretting taking the wrap for Coco and ending up as Glynda's assistance for the next week and forced to listen and hopefully counsel her against her plan to take over a small nation and force their men into her own personal sexual slavery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But ma'am what if you can't take them all? I mean how do you plan to care for all of those men?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Velvet! You are so cute! Such a young girl would never know the answer to that! If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> know I intend to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> care for me! I do not need to know most of their names or wants for their only want will be pleasing me and they will show me their worth in actions, not words!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Good witch that is not ethical..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care if it is ethical or not! I am going to take what is owed of me Velvet! They will see my figure and bow to me! For I am Glynda Good witch and I do not cuck individuals! I cuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>nations!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-----</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"OK.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Look I am sorry that Yang punched you in the cafeteria really. I know she's a hothead but if you can't take the heat don't dish it out. Really Ruby I know me and you don't get along but I honestly did not want her to punch you ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... that's not why I wanted to talk to you Bleiss... you... you seem to know a lot about... about sex." Ruby blushed looking into her hands in the RWBY dorm the two girls alone Yang and Blake off hunting down rouge videos of the other day's fountain incidents..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Bleiss were close to the other, a far rare incident than you'd think without death threats and screaming. Ruby at her wits end and not sure if Winter or Weiss would give her the answers she wanted had decided to go straight for the devil herself with Bleiss Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what's up pipsqueak? Spit it out so I can know if I can help you or not." Bleiss said as blunt as ever as Ruby took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think Jaune wants to make me pee on myself!" Ruby shouted as Bleiss blinked at her once twice before she slapped herself across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that for!? Are you ok!? Why did you just slap yourself!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not... I was just making sure that I was not dreaming, now tell me why do you think my darling has a watersports fetish and tell me before I go to the hardware store to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix</span>
  </em>
  <span> him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would the hardware store fix him?" Ruby asked with genuine curiosity on her silver eyes as Bleiss have her a deadpan expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> darling has been corrupted with such foulness the only clear clinically proven solution is repeatedly applying blunt force trauma to the critical region with a two by four or another sturdy item." Bleiss stated the felony charge without blinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I don't get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... ok? But what's watersports? Are you saying that Jaune being a competitive swimmer is really that bad? If it is why? I don't see how swimming is bad for him." Ruby asked as Weiss paused her blood-red eyes narrowing as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait... did Jaune </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to pee on him? Tell me exactly Ruby because I need to know how far gone my darling is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that! It's' just... whenever he's around... I feel..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel?" Weiss said rolling her hands to make Ruby go on as she blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel wet when I see him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking me too," Bleiss said nodding tapping Ruby on the shoulder as she coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just! When I see him I get... wet in my... you know my </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> place and the more that I see him that means that I am peeing right? Jaune's making me pee on myself right?" Ruby said as Bleiss sighed and shook her head before she froze in her place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Ruby I... now that you mention it </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That is exactly what is happening. Jaune is making you pee on yourself. And not only is that an absolute fact I think you should tell Jaune that you want to pee on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Is that really something I should do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Absolutely,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bleiss said without even a second's hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to tell Jaune that I'm going to pee on him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Ruby, you should go to Jaune right now and say that you want to pee on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... thanks Bleiss! I always thought that you where a bad person but you are not that bad are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Not at all. Just be sure to tell Jaune that soon. You know so that you can get to... so that you can get to pee on him sooner..." Bleiss said as she forced her jaw shut, an awkward sound that sounded like a car engine backfiring and chugging seemed to come from Bleiss's throat as the poor girl had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> herself to not burst out in a burst of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean! Have you seen him? When he... when he kissed me on my lips in the hall... I just felt my body turn into a furnace! And ever since then I have been thinking of him putting his hands all over my body! Touching me and groping me! I can't get him out of my mind!" Ruby said her legs brushing up against the other her thick thighs making sure to tell Bleiss exactly what she was thinking as Bleiss was forced to agree with her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean yeah. I always pegged you for the sub Ruby. You probably want Jaune to pin you down take off your clothes, spread your legs as he holds your jaw shut and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT!? HOW DARE HE!" Ruby shrieked as Bleiss jumped back in the bed, her hands flying up to defend herself as she gagged!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? What did I do?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not you </span>
  <em>
    <span>him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How dare he think that he can just touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How dare he fantasize about touching me in my most private areas! That Buffon! I will not give him the satisfaction of holding me down and making me his common whore with his... with his thing!" Ruby said another fierce blush on her face as Bleiss narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how do you plan to do it with him if it's not like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>put</span>
  </em>
  <span> that dog in his place! That filthy mongrel I bet that he is just lapping at the heels wanting to take me! I'll show him! I'll put him in a private cell and shackled him! I'll be the one to be on top! I'll be in charge like any Schnee! I will buck on him and make him scream! My tight Schnee... sex! Will beat up that peasant farmer... rod! And make him my woman! That is how I will train him! He's like a good dog!" Ruby said a maniacal look on her face as an evil grin came on her lips as Bleiss froze before she nodded once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what Schnee? You might be a piece of work... but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> approve of how you think you should train a man. Maybe we can be friends after all." Bleiss said as for the first time she felt what might be respected for her young leader and partner-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naturally you would see me in my true state and understand how superior I am to him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but really tell him you want to pee on him... now..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I just have an order of fries?" Jaune asked in exhaustion he had just left Beacon for a break he did not know why someone shipped himself to Beacon in a suitcase. Jaune sighed as the man next to him a tall faunus with blood-red hair and horns coming out of his face nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man... I know what you mean man... I just want these cheeseburgers man..." The faunus said as Jaune sniffed the air once then twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are... are you high?" Jaune asked the man as he swore that he smelled weed on him as the stoner faunus turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you?" The man asked narrowing his dark blue eyes at Jaune as Jaune paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" Jaune said as he blinked twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to be? I got some extra stuff man." The faunus said as he showed Jaune a small bag full of small ground up greens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you are high!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHH! Man if you yell that shit too loudly you are going to get my sister on my case! Man, she is not like me, man! She doesn't like humans man! Sorry about that man, I keep telling her if she smoked more she'd like humans but she's being a bitch about it." The stoner faunus with an odd scar on his face said as Jaune paused narrowing his eyes-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit... I'm Adam Taur-... Adam..... I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam Taurus." The faunus said decisively as Jaune paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the famous terrorist Eve Taurus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? No way! I'm totally not her brother! Come on man don't be saying what Eve's gonna say when she finds out I left the hideout to get some Mc Oumald's man!" Adam said as Jaune was given his fries as he got his cheeseburger at the same time. The two of them paused as the door next to them was kicked open as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adam you idiot!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit it's her!" Adam said as Jaune turned and was instantly bowled over into something soft, pliable, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So soft.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he felt something warm envelop his face as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"KYA! HUMAN! You dare try to molest me in public!?" Jaune gasped as he felt twin hands force themselves on his shoulders as he was pulled back! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch out Eve! You can't be doing that in public!" Adam said as Jaune was yanked back as he saw her finger shoot for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are they glowing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he swore that her fingers were glowing a fierce red as they shot to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fuck is that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as Adam pulled him back as they narrowly missed hitting him in his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You! You damn animal! You came here to take advantage of my brother didn't you!?" The woman said as Jaune got his first look at her. She was clearly the twin of Adam she had the same blood-red hair cut short and cropped short. She had a pair of </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> jeans that showed off a pair of shapely legs that would make Pyrrha jealous and a tight jacket over a crop top that showed off her abundant chest wrapped up in what could only be bandages that pushed down on it-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's as big as Yang with those things on? What would she be without them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he felt his jeans tent a bit-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my sister Eve she's a cow like me her feature is her ch-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ADAM! Shut up and come with me! You got lucky human! I can feel you undressing me with your eyes! You are the one that made my beloved debase herself so shamefully on camera! How dare you!?" Even said as Jaune swore she sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eve was blushing hard her free hand went between her legs as her piercing blue eyes began to water as she rubbed her thighs together. The faunus had a disturbingly hungry look in her eyes as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has a massive breeding kink for humans," Adam whispered into Jaune's ear before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SHUT UP!" Eve shouted as she jammed two fingers into Adams's eyes making him scream in pain before she dragged him off!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My eyes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up you fool! And you human! I will be back for you! No one makes my kitty because them like that but me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know who you are. I do not know what you are talking about. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't talk to me or my teammates ever again ok?" Jaune deadpanned not caring too much about the happenings of Beacon or Vale Jaune had given up on sanity a long while ago and was now just hoping that he would have a day without people trying to explode or do other questionable things to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want to relax..." Jaune said as he took his fries and walked out of the restaurant hoping against hope that Beacon would just be normal upon his return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So can you let me out of this box?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope! Sorry whoever the hell you are! I can't let you go till the bossman tells me to!" Nora said kicking out her legs not sure who was in the box beneath her as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please! If you let me out I will buy you a sloth!" The boy said as Nora froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten</span>
  </em>
  <span> sloths," Nora said bluntly as Whitley nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scratch that! I want a dozen of them! And I want to name them all Remington!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! I can do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want an entire sloth sanctuary!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! Ok! I will get you that!" Whitley begged as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora... is somebody in that box?" Ren asked as he walked inside he did not know what was happening but he swore that there was someone in the box that Nora was sitting on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore! Come on out Whitley!" Nora said as she jumped off the box allowing the boy to breathe again! Whitley gasped as he fell cafe first onto the JNPR carpet as Ren froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Ren asked walking over to him the small androgynous figure that could be a girl or a boy gasped their long flowing hair and feminine curves shook as they began to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell! I am Whitley Schnee and I have come to Beacon to save my prostate!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So who are you again?" Jaune asked as Emerald paused. The brown-skinned woman held out her hand as she gave a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emerald Sustrai. Nice to meet you!" Emerald said as the woman behind her smiled as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry for her attitude, Jaune. She is a bit of an antisocial person. I am Cinder Fall. She is my friend along with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kid. I'm Steele Black. Nice to meet you." A tall muscular girl with bright silver hair, a dark black jacket, and a conman smile said as she grinned at him and flashed him a pair of finger guns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you all. Now if you will excuse me I have to interrogate a trap in my room. Make sure all of Beacon does not burn down and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune paused as the Beacon PA spat to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello! I am Ruby Schnee! And I just want to announce that I am going to Jaune Arc! That the next time, I see you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pa paused as Jaune heard shuffling on the pa as he heard Ruby and Bleiss speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure I can say this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Ruby I am sure now just go ahead and say it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok! Ok! As I was saying! Jaune Arc the next time I see you I will force you down and pee on you just as you want me too! That is all. Thank you for your time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pa shut to silence as Jaune's eyes began to twitch as he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> both of them when I get the chance." Jaune hissed as Steele laughed her ass off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't know you liked that lover boy! You are quite the ladies man!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steele... don't tease him..." Cinder paused as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a piss fetish! The worst I have is that I like ass-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But do you eat ass?" Emerald asked Jaune her red eyes narrowing as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you? Always." Jaune said as Emerald grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's my number." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune is called to a meeting with the Schnee and Roses. Tai makes it clear who,is his favorite daughter, Glynda moves on with plans to cuck them third world and Nora makes Jaune an offer he can’t refused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Is there a reason that the bed is on fire?" Jaune asked as he shook his head Nora gave him a puppy dog eyed look as she coughed into her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now I know that you are suspicious of this dear leader!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is, to put it mildly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh GODS! I am on fire! Please put me out!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is the kid from earlier on fire may I ask?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I may or may not have lit him one fire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why just why did you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I thought that his aura would protect him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And did it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a minute yes then the screaming got louder than usual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can smell my flesh! I smell like disappointment! Father was right I am a disappointment calzone!"  Whitley screamed as he rolled on the ground in flames, the poor boy dying out before Ren appeared dousing him in. A bucket of water as he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora! What did we say about lighting people on fire!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not in the place where we sleep...." Nora said sheepishly as Ren nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Nora not where we sleep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I need to go see a doctor." Whitley gasped as Jaune walked past the charred boy looking him up and down before he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get used to it kid. If all it takes is you being lit on fire to make you see the doc Beacon will kill you before you get your first meal." Jaune said laying down on his bed, closing his eyes and just wishing that his life was normal just for a day...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAP!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have we learned today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAP! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OWIE! Mom that hurts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you learn today sweetie?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not do anything wrong I just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAP!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OW! MOM! Please stop!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will stop when you just admit what you did the wrong sweetie! How hard is it just to say that I won't spread lies on my partner on the Beacon loudspeaker? Or how you won't be a manipulator to your partner when you know that they are a complete novice in your life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I"m sorry ok!? But she's trying to get in the way of me riding the dick that will give you grandchildren so you don't want me to stop do you!?" BLeiss asked as Summer paused she stopped the spanking disciplining of her daughter giving Bleiss an evil eye eying up and down her red bottom pushed up onto her lap as she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really can't believe you Bleiss! How hard is it just to be nice!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am nice! Right, dad!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are an angel Bleiss! And I love you for it!" Tai said smiling happily as Summer shot him a baleful glare that Tai expertly avoided completely missing the hostile glare from his wife that could have stripped paint from his gauntlets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway! Bleiss will you stop being so mean to your sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I... wait what sister? I'm being just fine to Yang. Ask her yourself! Yang!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah mom, just so you know she's been pretty chill with me you know? I don't know what you are talking about?" Yang asked, confused as Summer paused her body freezing up as she coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Nothing, forget all about that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAP! Summer spanked Bleiss on instinct her adopted daughter once again yelping in pain as she got her now crimson rear spanked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OWIE! Mom! I am too damn old to get a spanking! What is wrong with you!?"  Bleiss yelled as Summer paused, she was truth be told not in a good state of mind, her punishment of Bleiss was stricter than usual mainly to get her mind off the fact that her daughter, her original daughter and her own little Ruby Rose was alive and well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer had to fight the urge to start crying then and there, she wanted to go up to her daughter and hug her close, bring her into her bosom and let her know that everything was going to be alright! But that was not on the table as Ruby had by an odd misunderstanding been left thinking that Summer was some kind of sexual deviant that wanted to molest her! Such a thing was purely ridiculous as there was no way that she would even think of doing that! But she had to make sure that she got through to her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I'm sorry you are right, you should just get out of here and apologize to your sis- I mean to your leader ok? If you can do that then no more punishments for a while alright?" Summer said her silver eyes going down she let Bleiss up as her daughter rubbed her sore rear end and groaned in discomfort as Yang patted her skirt down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy there sis, you don't want anyone seeing that red ass do you?" Yang asked laughing as Bleiss narrowed her eyes in irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that! You! You! I don't have the energy to be mad, I'm going to soak in the shower pizza later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to pay for it Bleiss sweetie?" Tai asked as Summer slapped him on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tai! Don't baby her like that! If you keep that up then Yang might start to think that actually likes Bleiss more than her, ok?" Summer chided a Tai blinked owlishly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean dear? I love Bleiss and not Bleiss just as equally!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, dad. Wow, Wait to show me how much you care." Yang said rolling her eyes as Tai gave her a loving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daughter who thinks she is too good to hug her old man says what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad that won't stop babying his daughter and needs to move on says what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone that is not going to get an allowance this month says what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY! You can't do that! MOM!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... I... why do I even bother with you two? I swear it's like I am surrounded by children!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do you think sounds better? The breaker of women? Or the true mother of the unclean?" Glynda asked as she looked down making sure that she had her future retirement speech down flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am... please I don't know now what you want me to say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are right calling them unclean is a bit much. Just because they can not satisfy their men is no reason for me to call their hygienic into question that is going too far. How about... the true ruler of the isles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... why do you want to do this so badly ma'am? If I may ask..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may but it is the same thing that I have said before. I have been denied my proper respect my entire life! I have the body of a goddess and I deserved to be worshiped as one dammit! And I will be damned if I don't get what I deserve Velvet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want to pass the semester.... is that so bad?" The shy rabbit faunus asked blushing profusely hiding behind her own borrowed Beacon scroll. Looking down on it to see Glynda's half written manifesto about how she planned to cuck the third world's female population. Velvet just did what Glynda asked but she really wanted to go and wring Coco's neck for making her deal with this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So as I was saying do you think that I should do this by force or persuasion? I mean if I walk in I am sure that they will fall to their knees to worship their new pale skinned goddess. I mean I think the woman will bring me a tribute and the men will form a living throne to warm my bottom as I oversee the construction of my new kingdom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think that they will willingly just become your servants!?" Velvet asked not sure if that was good or bad as she spoke out as Glynda blinked owlishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why of course. I am beautiful. I am the product of many years of huntress breeding pedigree And there is no way that whatever natural section that will come from their uncultured lands can even keep up with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I really do not know how to respond to that question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! That means that I am working on my charisma! Maybe I should get a more erotic outfit? What did you think of the nurse outfits that I made you try on? Do you think that it is better or worse than your current one?" Glynda asked looking the rabbit faunus up and down, the bunny girl was clad head to toe in a tight pitch black all leather dominating outfit. Fitted with tight silver crosses over her nipples and a soft flail draped over her lap as each and every last one of her shockingly sensual curves displayed on it along with the outline of her underwear and bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would just like to put on my normal Beacon uniform! If that is not too much to ask!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think I should go with the nurse? Hmmm, good call Scarlatina. I'll keep that in mind when I go shopping later on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not the point!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I need a new crop?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why won't you listen to me!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby. I need you to listen to me right now ok? And I need you to listen well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sister? What's the matter?" Ruby asked as she looked up to Winter's face the young Schnee needed to be told this now and there was no use waiting to see what would happen if she just left it as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby... you do know how you are adopted correctly? You do know that even while you are my sister and I love you just like Weiss but you are not my biologically related sibling correct?" Winter asked, trying to make this as painless as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes? I know that I mean even if I didn't I would know that just by looking at you Whitley, and mother. Not even including Weiss. She's just a smaller version of you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that Ruby and yes that is correct. But... just so you know... do you ever... Do you ever think about your mother? Your real biological mother? You do know that she did not just abandon you but you were lost on the same night as my sister, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... why are you asking me this sister? You know I know this. What's the problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want you to know that sooner or later you might meet them. And if you meet them what will you think of them?" Winter asked, ruling her darling adorable younger sister on the top of her head as she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What will you do if you meet them and they want to get to know you more?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... well it will not change anything that happens. I mean I am a Schnee first and foremost. Even if not by blood I have to know what my birthright is and I have to stand up to face it correctly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Ruby is correct and... well you do know that mother is on her way right now right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is!? Really that is grand!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes she is... and so is father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What of Whitley?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know yet but what I am saying is... would you want to meet them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean I would not mind too? I guess if they are nice enough then I would like to meet them but I want to always be a Schnee first and foremost!" Ruby said smiling as Winter gave her a small smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good... now I don't want to sound mean but... why did you want to.... why did you want to urinate on the Arc boy?" Winter asked as Ruby's face turned to a bright smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So he can't get me pregnant! That's why!" Ruby said as Winter facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I see Ruby. We need to have a talk about biology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok.Ok. That is impressive but I don't know why the hell you are showing me this." Jaune said as he put the golf ball still covered with Bleiss's saliva down, whipping it off with a napkin as Bleiss narrowed her blood red eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! How can you be so dense you idiot! You fool! What do you think it means when a girl brings in a garden hose to the breakfast table and shows you how she can suck a golf ball through it!? What does that mean to you!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you have practiced your lung game?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Well, you are damn right! But still, that's not the point! You should be dropping your pants so I can suck your cock right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are at the break feast table!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And!? Do you think the need for dick takes a break!? Because it does not!" Bleiss shouted angrily slamming her fist on the table as Jaune sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope! Not dealing with this one, you don't even want to know where she got the hose from."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or the golf ball....." Blake said shivering in what looked like fear or disgust. Or maybe a bit of both as she shuddered. The girl still did not know why she was the talk of Beacom mainly for the fact that there were several Blake look alike s on some shady sights about human superiority to faunus and some rather risqué sites about the seedier parts of the relationships between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So is Blake really a pornstar or am I just reading the wrong things?" Nora skied looking at her scroll wondering why so many new stars looked like her secret faunus friend as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a porn star ok!? I would never do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why were you stripping in the middle of a fountain?" Yang asked her partner with a deadpan look as she inhaled once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! That is a long story!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usually when clothes come off in a public setting that is always a long story," Ren said rolling his magenta eyes as Blake harrumphed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I am done with answering these talks!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come there is some random named I am not a bull sixty nine sixty nine at lover commenting on all the videos demeaning for the real actress to show up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just a one time thing! I was only experimenting with a girl and it was never supposed to get on camera!" Blake shouted her cheeks bright red as Jaune and the rest of the table gave the now gagging girl a blank look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I,... what?" Jaune asked again as Ruby gave Blake a confused stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So does that mean that you do not want to be used as a breeding stock for random humans while you are stuck in a wall and attacked by your many step siblings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" Blake shouted frantically as the young Schnee blinked twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The dust net? Why?" Ruby asked as Blake paused her mouth going wide before she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby you can not believe everything you see on the internet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! So please don't bring it up. For me? Blake said as Jaune made his first mistake that day as he opened his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really Ruby you should not spread rumors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up before I bully your dick!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I literally have no idea what you mean and I refuse to ask a follow up question about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You shut your mouth before I turn your d-your thing into a bruised sausage!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead bitch says what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, blinking the tiny Schnee looked at the smiling champion as she cocked her head in a loving fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My whatever do you mean Ruby? I dare say that I did not say a thing." Pyrrha said smiling sweetly as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they call me the crazy shit. Damn girl respect." Bleiss said thumping her chest once before her gaze turned back to Jaune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will literally pay you to not say what you are thinking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal. I"m gonna fuck you before the weekends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just said I would pay you to not say that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you said you would pay me to not say what I was thinking so I didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! What!? IF that was not what you were thinking then what were you thinking!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of your face and how I was going to make it my personal seat when I get back to patch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! You shut up! You leave my future bully dick alone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please never call me that. Ever." Jaune said shuddering at the implications that would come from Ruby calling him her bully dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait did you just call him a bully dick?" Bleiss asked the young girl giving her leader a praising look as Ruby nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes, I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I like that word! Ren can I bully your dick!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No, you may not Nora." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, I like it when they play hard to get."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No means no Nora."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except if you play the rape game!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to play that game," Ren said his eyes locked onto Nora with a bored stare as she licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway! I think that we should not bully anyone's dick without their consent ok? I think that is best for everyone." Yang the voice of reason said as Jaune gave her a thankful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Yang-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH! Did I say you can speak!? Don't make me turn your dick the color of an eggplant!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby... I don't even know what to say to you now. I just want to eat in peace." Jaune said his well breaking as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of living in peace! Do you think that I gave him enough food in that box? I think he has enough food and air..." Nora said wondering if Whitley would asphyxiate in his case while they ate breakfast as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will Jaune Arc. Ruby Schnee and Bleiss Rose please come to my office as soon as you are able." Ozpin's voice shouted over the loudspeaker as Jaune sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Fuck off! Yang, you know me better! To think I would get caught!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Summer Rose was it? It is a pleasure to meet you. You are a huntress of high standing and it is an honor to meet you." Winter said as she shook Summer's hand, Summer nodded thanking the Schnee woman as they shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! I have heard good things about you as well!" Summer said not sure what to say to the woman that had helped raise her baby girl to the young woman she was today-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks are needless Summer. You have done well to realize my daughter to a happy healthy young woman that is seeking to make her own way into the world. For that, you have my undying gratitude for it." Willow Schnee said her eyes closed as she sat in a massive fluffy chair as her husband sat in a much smaller one five feet behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really thank you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacques?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I say speak?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No dear..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why is your mouth moving?" Willow asked as her husband shut up as Tai whistled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She reminds me of Rae. But she just sits on my-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tai! Not in front of people!" Summer said as she kicked her husband in the shin glaring daggers at him as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow! I kind of feel left out here! I'm just a housewife and you are all... so accomplished!" Saffron said not sure what to say to some of the most powerful people on the planet-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no shame in being a mother my dear. Raising a family is a goal that we should all speak to do to the best of our abilities." Willow said offering Saffron a small smile before there was a loud ding! That filled the air as the elevator doors opened as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then I will have to put their woman in stocks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glynda. Please." Ozpin said not sure what to make of his seconds new... desires...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if I don't put them in their place how-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Jaune asked walking out first not carrying his Beacon uniform being ripped open as the feuding girls had tried to.... attempt it out to bully his dick on the elevator which luckily did not end up with anything of substance happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Saff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune!" Saffron said walking to hug her brother as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy!" Ruby shouted as she ran up to Willow in a blur of odd white roses. Willow took the hug in stride as she gave Ruby a withering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby. What did we say about public displays of affection?" Willow chided as Ruby paused and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That they are unbecoming of a Schnee... I'm sorry mother." Ruby said before Willow pulled her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only in public."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My favorite daughter!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your favorite daughter? Do you have a non favorite child?" Willow asked a shocked look on her face as Tai paused. He blinked three times before he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean I have a least favorite daughter? I love Bleiss and not Bleiss both equally! I'll have you know!" Tai said pouting as Ozpin coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. Everyone. As you all know I have called you all here because there is something very important that you all have to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Why is the woman that tried to flirt with me!? She called me her daughter like a creep!" Ruby said pointing at Summer who looked like she had been stabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby... that woman before you is your biological mother Summer Rose," Ozpin said taking a deep breath there was a moment before Ruby looked at her mother blinking twice as she felt her bottom lip begin to tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... what? You are my mother? Ruby asked as Summer nodded, she inhaled sharply taking a step forward to her daughter opening her arms as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I am baby... you are my Ruby and I am your mother." Summer said opening her arms Ruby paused turning to Willow who nodded her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do what you know is right." She said as Ruby gulped before taking five quick steps toward the woman she was just convinced was some kind of molester and was wrapped into a tight hug by her! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer picked up her daughter holding her in her arms for the first time in over a decade picking her up and feeling her heart thump out of her chest that made her want to break down in tears as she pulled the almost carbon copy daughter up close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go, it's ok baby. I got you mommy's got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I always wondered what you were like... I wondered if you still cared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby, I am your mother. I have always loved you and I will always love you. There is nothing that you or anyone else can do that will ever make me change that ok?" Summer asked, rubbing the top of Ruby's head as Ozpin coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you Bleiss... that woman on the chair and that other woman are also part of your biological family. The younger one is your eldest sister Winter Schnee. Atlas specialist and accomplished huntress. And the other is Willow Schnee. One of the most influential and wealthy people in all of Remnant head of The SDC dust company a company that you have a rightful stake in." Ozpin said as Bleiss paused her wide bright crimson eyes blinking rapidly as she eyed her mother and sister up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bleiss said nothing gave nothing more than blinking as a tell as Willow coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... hello Bleiss. I am your mother..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I am your sister," Winter said, hoping to give her a bit more of something to go on. Not that Bleiss said anything to either of them. She gave them an unerring unnatural stare before she nodded her head once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. I see." Bleiss said curtly not making any motion to step forward as Willow paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss... dear... didn't you just hear me? Didn't you just hear what I just said? I am your mother!" Willow said her heart began to crack as her daughter gave her a neutral stare, her eyes betraying no emotion whatsoever as she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want to say something? Don't you want to embrace us?" Winter asked hoping to push through as Bleiss once again blinked twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not particularly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss. Dear, don't you want to talk to them, sweetie?" Tai asked, smiling gently, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulder as Willow nodded gratefully for the help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Bleiss don't you want to come here and hug your mother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I wanted to hug my mother I would walk over there and give her a hug," Bleiss said pointing to Summer the once fuzzy feeling in the room began to fray and vanish as Bleiss coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss... you don't mean that?" Winter asked as she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look. Willow? Winter? Hell of a lot of W's in this family. Why am I a B? Not that it matters. Look. It's nothing personal. I don't hate you. I don't dislike you hell I don't even blame you for it! I was separated from you during a Grimm attack of all things. There was nothing that any of you could have done to keep me safe and protect me with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it! That is it exactly! I don't! I don't know what I could have done without... I don't know how I lived without you Bleiss... I love you and I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to stop you right there. I know that you are going through a lot of thoughts right now. I know that you are going through a lot of problems and that you have issues of your own to deal with but honestly? I had a good life. Summer and Tai raised me like I was one of their own. I had a badass older sister who kept me safe and always kept me on the up and up. I had a life that I was always pleased with and I never thought of what else I would really want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But! Don't you want to see us? Your family? Don't you want to get to know us more?" Willow asked as Bleiss sighed and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"if I am going to be real with you? No. Not really. I was loved. I am still loved. And honestly, me seeing you right now just doesn't do it for me. Sorry to tell you but you? Her? You two are nothing more to me than strangers with the same blood and hair. I'm sorry to say but you guys are just random on the street that I met. So sorry if I sound like a bitch but you guys just don't matter much to me right now." Bleiss said with a soft shrug no hatred in her eyes, no sign of ill motives or deception. Just cool calm indifference that gave away no emotions as Willow stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am so, proud  of you." The elder woman said wrapping Bleiss up in a soft hug, one that Bleiss did not return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um... I know that this is emotional to you and all but maybe can you not hug me in public? Or private? I don't want to smell like old lady parts ok?" Bleiss said as Willow took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, let me just have this for a while," Willow said her fingers pushing into Bleiss's back ass he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But please. Hurry it up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will dear I will. You have no idea how long or how much I have wanted to do this for." Willow said before she finally let Bleiss go wiping a tear from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'You are so much like me! You are such a Schnee! So proud, so fierce and independent! I'm so proud to call you my daughter!" Willow said as Bleiss paused a small blush appearing on her face the first bit of emotion that she had shown her biological mother since she had met her appeared before she shook it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... well I guess it matters you a lot then... I hope that maybe we can become friends." Bleiss said trying to be nicer than she usually was as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... excuse me, why am I still here?" Jaune asked raising a hand as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are the one that my little Ruby has been trying too hard to seduce?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow asked a twinkle of motherly mirth in her eyes as she appraised Jaune. Strong upper body, good muscles, good jawline. Beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Yes, there was a good chance that there was going to be a good addition to the Schnee family line sooner than later as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would not say that! Mother he is just... he's just a boy that has caught my interest for now! I would not say that I have done something as foolish as fallen in love with him after all!" Ruby said another atomic blush on her face as Summer gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Ruby, you have a crush?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? No! Not at all Miss- Mom? Rose?" Ruby paused trying to find out what she was saying to address Summer as Jaune paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, I don't think that is what you would call our relationship either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, no shit blonde. You are going to put that baby gunk in me before anyone else so I don't want to hear about you sniffing around anyone else,especially jailbait ok?" Bleiss asked with as much tact as she normally used for her casual talk. It looked like that she was done with keeping her composure together for the meeting and going back to her usual self as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean I would classify it as sexual harassment but that's just me," Jaune said whistling as Bleiss coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you may be referring to sweetie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? You don't know what I'm talking about Bleiss?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all and if you have any further questions on this. Matter I must ask you to please direct them to my lawyer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Miss Schnee, Mister Arc please do not badger my client with any more questions about this matter at this time, thank you," Ozpins said smiling Coolly as Jaune sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I think I'm just going to go back to my dorm ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is fine, I just wanted you to be here for this in case things got... messy. These two girls do not get along and you are one of the few people that seem able to put some sense of calm into them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin said as Jaune glared at him before slinking to the elevator-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jacques. Please don't let our future son in law ride by himself. Ride down with him and be a dear for me will you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, dear," Jac said without a hint of refusal as he got up and Jaune sighed following him as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please stay Miss Saffron-Cotta. I have some personal questions about your family that I would like to ask without your brother present if that is that ok with you?" Ozpin asked as the housewife nodded, still confused why she was here as she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I can do that. That's fine." Saffron said as Jaune and Jac walked into the elevator, both of them stood there before the elevator doors closed on them before ferrying them down to the lower levels of Beacon as Ozpin smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now. Let's all talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune paused the elevator ride down to the base of Beacon and there was nothing that he wanted to have a talk with Jac but the man just looked so sad! He seemed like he was perpetually depressed his alabaster skin seemed dull in the light of the elevator as his perfectly pressed suit amplified the sadness that seemed to radiate from him as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last night. Before we came here my wife and me had sex." Jac said out of the blue, Jaune paused his blue eyes going wide as he coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I didn't want to hear that." Jaune said as an awkward silence descended on them as the elevator slowly descended down as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was on top."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. I don't want to know this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She got on top of me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And... and... and both of her knees popped in the process!" Jac said, putting his hands on his head and sobbing wildly as Jaune looked at the bawling businessman turned house husband as he paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sounded like twin shots from a Paladin's main gun! She's not supposed to make those sounds!" The man said whimpering as Jaune rubbed his shoulder as they descended.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is why I think that all prostates should be protected!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whitley. Please. I have had a long day." Jaune said as he took the small run away out for lunch. Whitley nodded following Jaune as fast as he could, his old clothes having been burned off led Nora of all people to let him borrow some of her shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small snug pink shorts fit his body oddly well, Jaune had to do a double-take several times to remind himself that those were not the hips of a girl and that he should not be having those thoughts about a guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how soft and supple his thighs were and no matter how much felt a need to just touch them as Jaune shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me why you have Ruby's little bro with you?" Yang asked not sure why she was looking at the most gender confused Atlas rich kid as she had to fight the urge to spank his ass as she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he mailed himself to Beacon to find a way out of Atlas and he wants to be a hunter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you even apply?" Blake asked a ting trail of blood going down her nose as she stared at the alabaster twink her hands spinning so fast on her notebook that she was literally making smoke rise into the air as she drooled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy there, Blake! Down girl. Down!" Yang said, waving Blake as Jaune ignored them. He had left Jac with some other students that he had bumped into, he hoped that what was her name Arslan? Would forgive him for throwing him on her but in the end, Jaune did not care as they got into the lunch line for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear to Oum I am this close to burning this whole school down. Jaune said as Nora's teal eyes shot open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just say the word boss man. I still have some extra nerve gas from my time in Mistral. You tell me the world and give me the go ahead and I'll put in every vent in the school and let it off." Nora said whispering conspiratorially to Jaune as he blinked owlishly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora... why do you have nerve gas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune, you young man! You need to learn the rules of conversation! The last thing that you say when someone says that they have nerve gas is to ask them about it! THe first thing you should ask is how much of it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... just keep the wings. I' don't know if I want that yet." Jaune said as he walked into the cafeteria-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me. Are you Jaune Arc?" A voice asked as Jaune sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look. I don't want to be mean but if this is about Jacques and his wife's legs cracking during sex I don't want anything to do with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? Miss Schnee is in medical trouble?" Jaune groaned turning to see a normal girl? A normal girl with brown skin a blue beret and some kind of odd tattoo golden sun  on her head blinked at him as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Jaune asked as Nora pulled his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say the word on the nerve gas ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck? Kid, why are you behind me?" Yang asked as Whitley clung to her side as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me my name is Ciel Soliel. And I Have come looking for you, Jaune Arc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH god. Please don't try to do anything crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I would never. I was just told that you eat ass and was wondering how one procured your services?" Ciel asked not a hint of embarrassment on her face as Nora pulled his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say the word on that nerve gas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I’m thinking about that...”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. OPERATION B.L.E.A.C.H.E.D.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bleiss and Ruby still have trouble getting along, Jaune is still stuck in the middle of it all, Pyrrha decides to make her move. Yang picks her side and Glynda once more approaches her final solution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are back baby. And chaos is a ladder as usual...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaune was getting used to cleaning up most of the messes in Beacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll kill her! Let me at her! Let me at her darling! I'll kill her where she stands!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss, you won't be killing anyone today ok? Least of all your own partner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen this shit!? Are you still having the gall to dare to defend mosquito bites over there?" Bleiss hissed as Nora giggled as Ruby spat up her drink, her cheeks turning bright red as Nora knew what was coming next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here we go," Nora said as Ruby took a deep breath and screamed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mosquito what!? Are you talking about my breasts again!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hard to talk about something that doesn't exist you know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! What!? You! You brute! You wish that you had a figure as good as mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean if I wanted to attract people in white vans to came and traumatize me for life, sure I'd love to look like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? What is it with your fascination for people in white vans! And what does it have to do with me?" Ruby asked as Blake leaned into her ear. Whispering into Ruby's ear for a few seconds as her silver eyes went wide with shock and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that I am some kind of truant!? Are you trying to imply I am the kind of girl that likes to talk to older men!? What!? Why would you ever say it!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like a duck. Quacks like a duck. Probably goes into the back off a can to blow a sick fuc-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok! That's enough! Bleiss! We don't need bloodshed this early in the morning." Jaune said covering her face with his hand, making sure that she could not get another word out before she made Ruby want to leap across the table and try to strangle her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune was made to remove his hand from Bleiss's mouth as she began to lick his fingers. Jaune knew that once Bleiss started doing that the sexual harassment would be over the moon right after. So he removed his hand as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, darling why didn't you tell me you liked to tie me up? I have to be honest I would rather have you tied up in my room but I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you I can try being a bottom for once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For once. She acts like she actually gets dates." Yang snickered as Bleiss narrowed her crimson eyes on her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgin says what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly," Bleiss said as Yang sighed and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look just because I am waiting for the right guy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Waiting for the right guy? Or do you just need to pick a guy, sit on his face and learn a thing or two from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not that easy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I am!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girls! Girls! You're both pretty but not at breakfast?" Jaune asked as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am beautiful but are you saying she is prettier than me!?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glynda always knew that she had a destiny in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Velvet. Have I ever told you that I believe in destiny?" Glynda asked as her reluctant assistant groaned and really began to question if she needed this A as much as she was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No... no, you have not ma'am. But I really don't think that you need to worry about your destiny, you are respected-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was once a small girl. Not sure of myself. I watched myself grow from a small easily intimidated girl to a proud huntress that has grown up to be a woman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, here we go." Velvet said as she began to slink away into a corner of the room. Sighing internally as Glynda took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have always known that I was destined to save the world from itself! That is why I became a huntress. To protect the people who could not do it themselves!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this going to lead us back to what we are doing to the third world again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course it is Velvet! But let me get to that ok? I knew that once I met you that you would understand me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I don't understand anything you are saying. Please. Let me go. I don't think I need the A that bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I knew you understood our plight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no plight. We are just teachers and students. Don't drag me into this any more than you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I knew you would understand what I had to do to the... others in our world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are just not gonna hear me, are you? Ok... in for a penny. In for a pound." Velvet said as Glynda smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! That's the spirit! I deserve more Velvet! I deserve an island of men at their feet! Servicing me on their hands and knees every day of the week! That is what I no that is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserve!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that I deserve that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you do! You deserve several brown-skinned tanned men at your feet! Making love to your toes and wrists as you lean back in a chair made of their bodies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That... that sounds like something that would land me in jail, a hospital, or <em>both</em>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then! You deserve to hear the lamentations of their women as they learn their place as servants to servants!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Goodwitch I think we are all going to go to jail if we do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I know that we may have to put their women in their place first but it is a task well worth it! We will do what needs to be done! They may not understand but they will comply!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like something the bad guys say, ma'am!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a bad guy Miss Scarlatina..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you are hearing me!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know this is a lot to take it but this! My final solution to the third world!" Glynda said putting down a briefcase on the table with bright bold letters on it that simply read. </span>
  <b>OPERATION. B.L.E.A.C.H.E.D.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is that?" Velvet asked already knowing that this was going to be horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is my solution to all my problems Velvet my dear. You could call it my </span>
  <em>
    <span>final</span>
  </em>
  <span> solution." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we are so dead after this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry for my daughter! Please you will have to forgive Bleiss! She has been making many strides to get her public record sealed! And the judge even said if she goes one more year without a sexual harassment complaint filed against her he can even get some of her record expunged!" Summer said as Willow gagged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? Does my daughter have a record? For sexual harassment!? Of all things?" Willow gasped as Summer gulped as Tai nodded from behind his wife as the elevator took them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she has a thing for blondes... I don't know if it was just her bonding with me a bit too much but yet... hell she even used to say that she wanted to marry me when she got older!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But most children do that! How did she... how bad is it? Be blunt with me. I run a business so I am able to take bad news." Willow said already dreading the amount of lien that it was going to take to cover this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many people do I have to pay off? I always thought it would be Whitley one day! But he never had that flaw in him praise be.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well... she can't be alone in Vale anymore... she has to have a constant witness next to her that is unbiased and can account for her actions except on the weekends! And nondenominational holidays! Then she is free as a bird!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see... well that is good? I suppose?" Willow asked as she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look I do not mean to critique you at all. From what I can see Bleiss is healthy and happy. She is full of confidence and knows that she is her own person. Personally, I would have raised her differently but I can not complain about the wonderful job that you two have done. But why is she so..." Willow paused looking for the right word as Tai nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thirsty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tai! Do not speak about our daughter like that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I am not wrong. That girl likes her  men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I was looking for a more delicate way to put it. But it looks like both of our daughters are going after the same boy and it looks like he is in a bit over his head. And does not know how to deal with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he is a blonde. And he has blue eyes so Bleiss would be all over him. Plus he looks like a classic neutral bottom so Bleiss is going to want to train him to suit her need better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tai!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It's literally what she made her twelfth-grade project on. How to make a man your house husband. Don't you remember that dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember the two-week suspension she got for doing it! That's what I remember!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just proud that she knew what she wanted from life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You spoil her too much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not spoil her ow!" Tai winced as a glowing red portal appeared behind his head and a boot kicked him hard sending him sprawling forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"Yes</em>, you do." A cold voice said as the portal closed and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that!? Are you ok Mister Xiao-long?" Willow asked as the portal closed as Tai sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's fine that was just my second wife being herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... you have two wives!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not by choice but hey what can I say? When you look this damn good then you have to beat the ladies back with a stick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to beat you with a stick!" Bleiss hissed as she chased Ruby down the hall. The little piece of jailbait easily outpacing Bleiss as she sneered at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are just mad that I took Jaune's first kiss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU! You harlot! When I catch you, you are dead!" Bleiss hissed as Nora slid up to Jaune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say the word and I'll gas this entire school. They won't even know what hit them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora. No. No war crimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span> war crimes. I gotcha fearless leader." Nora said as Jaune sighed knowing that there was no way that Nora had understood him and that he was going to have to fix this mess sooner than later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling! Please tell me she lies! Please tell me that you did not let her face rape you with her jail bait tongue!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss. I will need to ask you to never use those words in that order again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune to be blessed with the touch of my lips to his own! He should be grateful!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He should be kissing me! This is bull shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you just don't ask for it as Ruby did." Jaune hissed as Bleiss froze her crimson eyes locked onto him as Jaune felt the strange feeling that he was in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bleiss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... you mean that? If I just ask you will kiss me?" Bleiss asked as Ruby let out an incomprehensible shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT!? NO! He will do no such thing- AHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed Bleiss tossed a vial of explosive dust at her sending her flying back into Yang who caught her and chucked her clear down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry boss! But family first!" Yang shouted as Ruby as- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't she also your sister?" Blake asked as Yang rolled her eyes and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Family's more than blood Blake. Much as I like her she's practically a stranger to me. I love my Bleiss for all the headaches she causes me much more than Ruby. Despite us being only </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> related you know?" Yang said as she flashed Bleiss a thumbs-up signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! I love you so much you bitch! Kisses!" Bleiss said as she spun to Jaune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You to you psycho bitch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Jaune! Darling if I asked to kiss you now you would say yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is.. is Ruby ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll live."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't ask-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I going to have to beg on my hands and knees for a kiss?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can just ask like a regular person Bleiss-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I will. Jaune Arc. Will you please kiss me?" Bleiss asked in a shockingly soft voice. Bleiss asked as Jaune sighed. As much as Bleiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrify him. And as much as every ounce of common sense told him to toss her down the same hallway he had to admit. Bleiss was fucking crazy. And Jaune </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> dig the crazy chicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In for a penny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he sighed, looking up at the watering red eyes of Bleiss and nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing. If you want me to kiss you then I will. I consent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now you fucked up," Yang said as Jaune paused Yang shook her head as Bleiss let out a squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You consent!? Consent! They never consent!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune... are you sure this is a good idea?" Ren asked as even he did not think that he should stay out of this one and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune did not know what exactly happened next. One second Bleiss was on the ground the next her heel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>planted </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his knee! Jaune opened his mouth to gasp or scream in pain before she slammed her lips into his! Jaune felt Bleiss's soft lips press into his as her hand gripped him from the back of his head, pulling his head down into her face! Jaune felt himself shiver as he felt Bleiss push her shockingly powerful and assertive tongue into his mouth! Jaune groaned as he felt his body manhandled by Bleiss. She pressed her face deep into his sealing his lips and taking his breath away in one solid motion!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Do you see that Renny! Jaune is getting attacked!" Nora said jealousy wishing that Ren could and would do that to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune had to admit that it did feel like he was being attacked. Bleiss was climbing him like some kind of lustful mountain goat! Bleiss began to climb Jaune's body easily as she pulled him closer and closer to herself! Her tongue wrestling his down for control, her free hands going down to his crotch and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gripping</span>
  </em>
  <span> down hard on his cock that was now as hard as steel!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jaune felt his legs buckle from the pleasure of her surprisingly shockingly soft hands gripping his member. Jaune knew that he was going to get addicted to Bleiss touching his dick through his jeans if this went on and honestly? That idea was not a bad one indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am just a hormonal teenage boy... I should not be against a beauty wanting to touch me like Bleiss does. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>And! That is enough!" Jaune and Bleiss gasped as they were forcibly separated! Jaune gasped as Pyrrha's shield pulsed, sending Bleiss flying back as Pyrrha pulled Jaune into her arms and glared at Bleiss like she wanted nothing more to do than step on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the best kiss of my life," Jaune said as Bleiss was caught by Yang!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gotcha!" Yang said jumping up and catching her sister from another mister as Bleiss gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we know you are easily made to be in love sis. Now you ok or not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I am floating. But you BITCH! Nikos! You think you just break me and my darling up like that! I will kill you myself!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just think that Jaune was suffocating! I mean the way you were clawing on him was like you were some wild rabid animal! I just was looking out for his safety. That's all." Pyrrha said sweetly, lying innocently as she smiled at Bleiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Pyr what the fuck? What gives you the right to just throw my sister like that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because your sister is being a thirsty slut that needs to learn to keep her hands in her skirt," Pyrrha said as there was a moment of shock. Everyone just looked at Pyrrha like she had spoken a curse as she gasped! Her green eyes went wide in shock as she clasped her hands over her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I say that out loud!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn girl I didn't know that you had it in you! Respect." Nora said as she smiled at her friend as to everyone's shock even Bleiss nodded her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least you have something like fire in your gut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey look I don't know who you are but no one calls my sister a slut and gets away with it ok?" Yang asked her eyes flickering red as-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sis. Calm down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Bleiss she-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She spoke her mind, about the damn time that she did. I was really getting pissed off with that holier than thou attitude that she was giving off. I like the new you Mistral slut. You have a spark in you. You should show it more often."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe never at all," Yang grumbled, her eyes flicking back to lilac as Pyrrha bowed her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Oh gosh! I do not know what came over me! I am so sorry!" Pyrrha said as Bleiss rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be sorry you slut. Just be honest, you want to ride that blonde's dick off into the sunset just like me and jailbait right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! I do not know what you are talking about!" Pyrrha gasped as she picked up Jaune over her shoulders and ran in the direction of their dorm!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY! Give me my man back you slut!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not give you anything!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran away with Jaune as he groaned in distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember about the gas! I always have it in the back of my plans!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nora do not threaten to chemically attack the school! It could incriminate us later on!" Jaune shouted as Bleiss nodded to Nora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's right you know. You think it's ok to just make a plan or two but then the next thing you know you are back in court and the word premeditated is being thrown around a lot and it fucking sucks." Bleiss said as Nora nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are preaching to the choir here sister. God damn legal system. Never works when you need it to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I am assuming that this is not a romantic gesture?" Ozpin asked as he looked up. Ruby Rose or as she was really called Ruby Schnee was currently straddling his chest as she gave him a wide-eyed look. Her silver eyes went wild in shock as she shook her head and jumped up and off of him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! I mean! Wait! No! I never meant for this to happen! I was just! IT WAS ALL BLEISS'S FAULT!" Ruby screamed as Ozpin sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you, Ruby. One hundred percent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't get it! I... wait you said that you believe me? But I have not given you any evidence-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half your skirt is missing, your clothes are singed and you look like you have just been launched by an explosive bit of fire dust. I think that this situation has Bleiss written all over it if you ask me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHA! Then you are going to help me make her pay!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruby if I thought punishing her had any effect on her behavior I would have let Glynda put her through the wringer. Now that you mention it where did that woman run off to? I swore that she was supposed to be helping Miss Scarlatina with extra credit." Ozpin mumbled as Ruby groaned she bowed to him before running off and sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just great! Not only do I meet my real mother who seems to be the nicest woman in the world but somehow has the gall to call Bleiss her daughter! I have to deal with my actual half-sister who is a total jerk! GAH! Why are blood relatives like this!? Why do they all have to be so weird!?" Ruby asked as she slumped to the wall, her heart beating out of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better not have kissed her you, idiot. If I find out that your lips spent even one second on her face I'll! I'll make it up with two seconds for everyone that you spent with her! Ok! You hear me Jaune Arc! I will make your lips suffer!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco no! Stop instigating!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me go Yats! I follow the drama and I am smelling it big time! Let me instigate! I know that those tiny hands can hold knives! Go for her eyes, Ruby! Go for her Oum damned neck if you have to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco! <em>BAD!"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitley did not know what to expect when he left team JNPR's dorm, but with his warden Nora has gone, he did not expect a pleasant surprise to meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really when did you get her Whitley? I thought that you were not yet ready to transfer to Beacon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Ciel well the thing is... I am just visiting! Yeah, that's it! I am going to be here someday anyway so I decided to just make sure that I got here ok you know?" Whitley asked, trying to do his best to sound cool and likable. Ciel was an old friend of his almost like an older sister to him. An older sister that he had once had an endless crush on only to realize she saw him as nothing but a little brother and he had to go cry it out for weeks on his bed. The same thing happened with Penny, Ruby, Harriet, and Elm, and honestly, Whitley was just thinking he should give up on dating. At least until he had more compliments from girls than he did guys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that is a very good idea, Whitley. If you are able to familiarize yourself with the school that you want to go then you will be more able to fit in when the time comes for you to actually be living there. Don't you think?" Ciel asked her beautiful almond black eyes blinked up at him as he felt his heart skip a beat. There was nothing more perfect than her smile as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that there are a lot of things in Beacon to appreciate right now. And I think some are closer than we think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I concur. Did you know that there is a service for getting your ass eaten here? And that it is free of charge?" Ciel asked as Whitley blinked once, then twice before he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to pretend that I did not hear that." He said as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU TWO! STOP IN THE NAME OF BLEACH!" A voice shouted as Ciel and Whitley paused. There before them stood Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon. A massive folder in her hands as she looked at them with a wild expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two! YES! You two are perfect!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? Ma'am? What do you mean we are perfect? What are we perfect for?" Ciel asked not sure why the dean of all people had approached them looking half-mad and claiming that they were perfect?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me it is better that you don't ask." A voice said as a rather shapely rabbit faunus came behind them. Velvet looked down at them with pity as Glynda looked them up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes! The skin tone difference is supreme! You! Young man! What would you do if I told you I could build you a harem of the most beautiful brown-skinned woman that you could find!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me! Whitley do not answer that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>